Justice 10
by thatguy48
Summary: When Dr Animo's latest Plan against Ben Tennyson fails, he uses a device to Send Ben into a Stange new world thats filled with Aliens, Monsters and Gods. Re-read Chapters 1-6. 8/30/18 HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 (Redone)

**Hello guys!, Thatguy48 here rewriting and improving on Justice 10. Im fixing Grammar, Spelling, and other issues with the story. I wanted to focus on a story following on an 13 y/o Ben Tennyson rather than the other fanfics on this site where he is either 16/18. I also have him as 13 because I dont want for him to be too over powered in the DC Universe compared to the other heroes and villains but don't worry, he'll have his moments like Master Control and Maybe "Ultimate Forms" when he is older. So anyway, Kickback and relax and Enjoy "Justice 10.", Reviews are Greatly appreciated and criticism allows me to further go deeper into the story.**

 **FYI Ben has his OMNIVERSE look as it fits the best with the art syle of Justice League/ Unlimted.**

* * *

-Washinton D.C, Lincoln Memorial- 5000 Meters below the ground...-

* * *

Underneath The Streets of The Nations Capital and 5000 Meters below the ground, lied a large room filled with strange chemical and biological equipment that far passed 21st century technology. In the Center of the room lied a computer with a massive monitor as the chair infront of the keyboard swivels around to show a man appearing to be in his late Fifties, He has white hair and a scrawy appereance, he wore grey goggles with red lenses and a long lab coat that trailed down to his knees an he smiled deviously. " _My Plan that I worked hard for six months is nearly complete Mr. President, after I mutate you into one of my Creations, the nation shall bow before me as I lead them to a new Genetically pushed future."_ , said the man in his late fifties to The United States President who was currently tied and gagged up to prevent him from escaping.

 _"MMMMPH!" "MPPPH!"_ , Replied the president who was powerless to escape the mad Professor's plan.

 _"Come to think of It, It was a Excellent Idea I installed a Jamming System into my base for those ratchet plumbers couldn't track me!"_ , The aged scientist said while grasping his chin " _Tennyson and his allies could have stopped me but it's already too late!"_

" _You really think so Animo?"_ , asked a adloscent voice from behind the mad doctor, Animo's faced scrunched up in disgust as he knew he would be able to reconise the voice anywhere. Animo turned around and saw a Boy with a young teenagerish appearance, the teen wore a white shirt with a black collar and line going down the middle of the shirt forming a "T", he also wore Khaki tangy green pants with black shoes, most oddily was the oversized object on the boys left wrist. It apperaed to be an slightly oversized black and grey wristwatch with a green hourglass center in the middle this was the "Omnitrix", the most powerful device in the Universe. To normal people he was known as Ben Tennyson but to his closest allies and family members he was known as " **Ben 10** ", Bearer of the Omnitrix, and saver of his home planet and his entire universe.

" _Tennyson..."_ , Animo spat out as his teeth gritted together, he hated Ben, he was always so close to victory and world domination but Ben Tennyson was always there to stop him in one form or another-literally.

" _Yep."_ , Ben responded in a taunting manner appearing like he didn't care of Animo's words " _That's Me, anyways are you ready for A major buttkicking like last time?, anyway lets make this quick, I'm trying to catch Sumo Slammer's by 9 PM."_

 _"Don't treat me as A JOKE! I'LL KILL YOU BOY!"_ , Animo angrily lashed out ashe balled up his fist angrily and began typing strings of commands to his keyboard before hitting "enter". " _You WILL NOT RUIN MY PLANS OF WORLD DOMINATION AGAIN! MEET MY CHILDREN!"_

From the shadows rolled out a large mechanical cage that moved itself a few feet infront of Ben, loud animalastic roars were heard from the inside of the cage as the latch then opened as three of Animo's "Children" crawled out of the cage. To Ben, they appeared to Be a combination of Stinkfly's and a Grizzly bears DNA. Getting on all Fours, the Creatures rushed at Ben causing him to vault out the way and quickly slap down the dial of the strange device on his wrist and engulfing him in a green emerald light which spread across the room.

Ben's body became lankier and he grew taller to an adults height. His Skin color turned a light blue and his eyes developed dark lines that ran drom his sockets down to his jaw, his head became longer and cresent shaped. Ben developed a long tail with black and blue stripes on it as his feet developed small black balls on the soles. Lastly, the Omnitrix reappeared on his chest. When the Transformation was complete he resembeled a humanoid velociraptor.

 **" _XLR8!_ "**, Ben yelled before dashing towards the mutations at an impressive near five hundred miles per hour speeds towards the mad doctors creations. Jumping into the air, XLR8 performed several quicks to the eye stalks of the Stinkfly/bear hybrid before twisting around and slamming his striped tail into the mutate's neck. Grunting in pain, the bear roared before trying to perfrom several swipes at the Kinceleran which all missed thanks to XLR8's senses and speed.

" _Okay Teddy! Play Times Over!"_ , Ben yelled as he slammed his foot into the bears cranium, slamming it into a nearby wall while leaving multiple cracks nehind from the impact. " _One hideous science expermient down, two more to go."_

The Kinceleran then dodged a swipe from another bear before cornering it and before speeding around it and confusing it. A Blue and black cyclone then followed while Ben launched a barrage of Superspeed Punches, Kicks, and swipes while the mutations attempted to fight back by spraying green acid towards XLR8 that he quickly dodged. Soon the creations fail to their feet uncounsious.

 _"Score for Ben 10!",_ Ben yelled before the room was engulfed in a Red-ruby light revealing Ben back in his human form " _Really!?, I thought I had 25 minutes on this thing!"_ , Ben exclaimed suprisingly " _Stupid watch_!" he yelled as he crossed his arms while staring at the hourglass which was now Red.

" _Don't worry Tennyson, you wan't have to worry about how much time you have when your DEAD, After I kill you, I'll rip off your arm!"_ , Animo yelled " _Release the Droids!"_

At that moment the Hourglass on the core changed from Ruby Red to Emerald Green which it then produced a light beep letting Ben know that he can now transfom again, Ben smiled as he adjusted the dial on the Omnitrix and selected a black siloutte of a four armed humanoid " _You want my arms?, well how about all Four!"_ , Ben yelled as he slammed down on the core again, his body began to steadily change as his mouth and nose dissapeared while both of his eyes fused together and formed a thin green ring. his chest became white while the outside of his body elongated and became solid black. Lastly, a green circuitry pattern appeared on the black parts of his body while the Omnitrix reappeared on his chest.

 _ **"UPGRADE!"**_ , Ben yelled in a synthesized voice, sounding like it was coming from a computer, Ben then began to briefly look at himself up and down and he let out a sigh of frustration. " _This isn't even funny anymore_ _, what do you against Four-Arms!?_

" _Fine I can work with Upgrade._ " he said as his cycloptic eye then glowed a bright green and fired an destructive energy wave at Animo's suit Gorilla suit. The blast sent the geneticist flying towards the computer and cracking the screen. Groaning from the impact, Animo hit a button inside of his suit and a robotic being fell from the ceiling and quickly became Ben's new target. Seeing this as an opportunity, Uprade then lunged towards the robot and absorbed himself inside it. The Droid's "skin" then molded into a black and green color scheme which then resembled Upgrades. The Droid controlled by Ben then shifted one of it's hand into a small gattling gun and opened fire on the room, making sure not to miss of any of Doctor Animo's lab equipment.

" _You Brat_!", Animo screeched while banging his fists into the ground completly shattering it, " _I spent 6 years of my life working on equipment, from Amino Acid resequencers to biological nano machines! You will pay for this boy!_ " Animo yelled.

Upgrade let out a synthetic giggle before proceeding to separate from the machine while deconstructing it and leaving broken peices on the ground. When Ben was finished Unknowingly to him, he was unprepared to face a swing knocking him down into the ground from The Gorilla Exo-suit.

" _You DO NOT WANT TO MESS WITH ME BENJAMIN!, I'll make you PAY!, You do not want to fight Fire with Fire!"_

Getting an Idea of what Ben 10,000 taught him about his use and the feature of the Omnitrix, Upgrade softly tapped the Omnitrix faceplate on his chest and began to transform into another species entirely. His body's skin texture became extremly rock like and crusty as his hands became slightly oversized. His toes fused together on his feet leaving two toes left in the front and one on the back of his foot. His "insides" were then coated in a molten liquid resembling magma and his head erupted on fire. Lastly, The Omnitrix reappeared on his chest.

 _ **"HEATBLAST!"**_ , Ben yelled as he began to light two fireballs in each of his hands and began to float in the air. " _Did anyone order fried Gorilla?, you know what...nervermind."_

Heatblast launched the flaming projectiles at Animo who proceeded to block them with his massively sized fists but the impact was far too powerful, it knocked the doctor back while parts of his suit began to catch on fire. He brushed himself off as fast as possible before turning his attention back towards the pyronite.

" _I know this is_ Ironic _coming from me."_ , announced Heatblast in his raspy voice " _But your little light is going out."_ Ben then lit up two medium sized fireballs that grew rapidly in sized and then slowy placed his hands forward.

" _I call this move the Flamethrower."_ , The shapeshifter said before the Omnitrix begun to flash red on his chest while producing a high pitch series of beeps. " _All Shi-"_

In a flash of light, Ben was once again transformed back to normal " _Always at the worst times!_ "

The Scientist smiled deviuosly as he hopped out of his battle worn exo-suit and begun to slowy approach The now powerless Teen. " _With your lengthy recharge period due to your rapid changes with the Omnitrix nothing can stop me now!,_ he then pulled out a AK-47 and pointed it at the Omnitrix bearer.

" _Die!"_ , he yelled as he tried to fire his weapon only for it to be engulfed in a blueish looking construct With the energy trailing leading back to Lucky Girl- Gwen Tennyson- Ben Tennyson's cousin. Gwen then telekinetically ripped apart the weapon before tossing it towards the side.

" _You witch_!", The professor gasped while grasping his head, " _Do you know how long it takes to work on that?, Luckily I always will have a plan B!_ " Animo then brought out a strange looking stick that fired an energy wave at Ben before he could react. This sent Ben flying towards his cousins feet and he groaned in agony.

" _Ben.!"_ , Gwen yelled for her cousins safety and kneeling to his limp body trying to make sure he was okay.

" _I called it the molecule destabilizer, other words a "goop" gun for your single celled mind to understand!_ ", Doctor Animo said before laughing and preparing to fire again " _Luckily one more shot should do the trick!"_

" _Don't hurt my cousin you worthless FREAK_!" Gwen retaliated and shot a Mana attack right at the Destabilizer, causing it to combust nearly instantly and melt in the mad doctors hands. Ben screamed as a white light enveloped him and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Gwen panicked and looked for any traces of her cousin, she couldn't find him. He was gone.

" _No you can't be gone, you just can't!"_ Gwen yelled, appearing on the verge of tears and frantically looking for any signs of Ben's wherabouts.

" _This is simply, most interesting."_ , said the mad doctor while sporting a wicked grin, " _I didn't plan for it to Vaporize the boy, But Ben Tennyson is gone, he is no longer a thorn in my side, I can continue my experiments freely...I did it_... **_I HAVE DESTROYED BEN TENNYSON"!,_** Doctor Animo fell on his Knees while yelling triumphuntly.

" _ **I'll make you pay**!",_ Gwen yelled as her eyes glowed a bright pink and a aura flowed around her body with the same color causing Animo to crawl back out of fear.

" _Stay away from me child!"_

Gwen slowy moved closer as a dangerous amount of heat radiated off her body and step she took warped and melted the once cold metal floor.

" _Please!, Show some mercy- the Gun wasn't mean't to kill him, or evaporate him, only to cause him harm!"_ , Animo pleaded with his hands locked together as he begged for mercy to the normally stable Tennyson in the Trio.

" _Mercy? Mercy?, Like How you showed my Cousin? **I'll show you Mercy!** ",_ Gwen screamed as a large burst of mana erupted from her body and slammed into Dr. Animo, pinning him to the wall.

 _"You can't kill me I know you well enough to know that Max raised you and Ben well enough to know when the enemy is down-r-right!?"_ , The doctor asked as he began to whimper, when the Gwen get this powerful? It most likely can't be her magic Animo noted to himself, From his small experiences with magic, Animo found himself allying with Charmcaster in the past multiple times before and surly she herself never practiced spells this powerful. It was like Gwen was being powered by some other entity or force.

Gwen gritted her teeth together as her eyes grew even brighter and Animo screamed even louder than he ever did in his life.

" _SOME ONE. PLEASE. HELP ME!"_ , Animo yelled as he fate was left in the hands of an enraged and powerful Gwendolyn Tennyson.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** **Well that's "Chapter 1" redone folks, I kinda rewrote the story a little bit but overall everything is still the same. The "Unknown power" Gwen called upon is actually her partial "Anodite form" since Gwen's 1/4 Anodite. However, she does not know about Grandma Verdona (Yet).**

 **For Anyone wondering, NO Gwen didn't kill Animo, only that she had hurt him very badly and put him in critical condition however he's surely to remeber this encounter with her in the future.**

 **UP NEXT: Re-doing chapter 2 and changing the story around a little bit, I wanT to show how Ben managed to transform into Diamondhead in time to survive the impact from his fall.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated along with Constructive Critisicm so tell me how you think of the story and how I can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Redone)

**Thatguy48 here again, The reason for rewriting Chapter 2 was for it being waaaay to short and it had tremdous grammar and spelling issues. I also wanted to show how The Justice League Detected Ben teleporting into their dimension and how Ben had transformed him into Diamondhead in time to save himself from the fall. I also wanted to go into further detail about Superman meeting Diamonhead for the first time and about one of the mechanical aspects of The Omnitrix which will hinted at in the chapter but much revealed later in the story. Enjoy Chapter 2 and also please leave critiscm, I enjoy reading about what you think about my story and what I can do to improve it.**

* * *

-The Phantom Zone- Dc Dimension

* * *

In the dark abyss of The Phantom Zone, a pocket dimension similar to the Null Void, lied the most rutless of intergalatic prisoners for commiting harsh war crimes against humanity or planning a hostile takeover of other planets. One of them, sat in a seat literally made from the bones of his enemies on a small rock about the size of a moon. The man was bald and wore strapped goggles across his forehead and his chin hair was black with a straight white line going down in the middle of his goatee. The "clothing" the man wore was composed of a black and blue wrap on his chest area with a strange "i" like symbol in the center. On both of his wrist trailing down to his hands were two oversized light blue "wrist guards" that had razor sharp edges to them, the design for his "wrist guards" were the same for his boots too- this man was known as "Zod"-General Zod of Krypton and adversary to the House of El and one of Kal-El's- Superman's most deadliest enemies.

General Zod sat for down on his "throne" for a few hours until he noticed one of his minions running towards him from the distance. This "minion" was an eldery aged man appearing in his late sixties, he stopped upon Zod's throne as he gasped for air, Zod rolled his eyes as he intertwined his fingers together.

" _L-_ _Lord-Lord Zod."_ The man said formally to his leader " _We and a few others withnessed a portal open and drop a boy out of the sky, however a second portal opened and I suspect it will soon collaspe then dissapear sir."_

Zod listened as he gently massaged his chin hair but not appearing to care, if what his lackey was telling him was correct and could find a way to escape and bring his army to Earth and have revenge on Kal-El...Superman.

" _I'll call out a scout to investigate If Earth is unprepared for our attack, nevermind that well still attack anyway..."_ , announced the former Kryptonian general seemingly without a care in the world.

His servant gulped before deciding to speak " _But isn't that my job s-sir?"_

 _"Yes it is, but you must be punished for something you forgot to do."_ , announced Zod while glaring at the aged underling.

 _"What did I do wrong sir?, please forgive me for my old age, I'm senile and weak, ho-however I live only to serve you Lord Zod."_ The man pleaded worringly.

" _Let me tell you, remeber when you approach Zod you always **KNEEL.** "_, The warlord instructed as his eyes radiated with red energy " _And as your punishment... You shall Die before Zod."_

* * *

-Metropolis- Dc Earth

* * *

A Massive swirl of Red and black dimensional energy opened up at the highest peak of the mesosphere and spat out Ben's seemingly lifeless, limp, and comatose body thousands of feet above ground, his body slowy began to accelerate to the ground faster and faster as his body began to burn up in the air like a meteorite, his shirt had small tatters and started to fly off of the Omnitrix bearer piece by piece. In this large in futurized people in Metropolis, this appeared to be a small space shuttle losing parts quickly and coming in for an emergency landing, but in actuality this was a comatose Ben Tennyson on fire with absolutelty no chance of survival.

The Omnitrix's hourglass glowed a bright green before engulfing Ben in a bright Emerald light without him hitting the dial. The Omintrix's failsafe had Transformed Ben into "Diamonhead" his Petrosapien DNA sample that was invulnerable and nearly indestrucatible. Diamonhead, still knocked out even from transforming began to fall even faster and faster towards the Center of the massive city while at the same time, one of General Zod's hand poked out of the portal as he attempted his escape. The Portal closed and sent an impulsed that blasted him back, preventing him or his army from escaping the Phantom Zone.

"Kal-El, Son of Jor-El _! **I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL MAKE YOU KNEEL!** "_, he screamed before his side of portal closed on him causing the fallen General to Slam his fists into the ground leaving cracks in the "moons" crust.

* * *

The Daily Planet reporter, Clark Kent was relaxing in his apartment as he prepared to go out on patrol, he tuned his superhearing as he listened for potential cries of help to help the people of Metropolis that are desparately in need.

" _Some Dead Rock Monster just crashed in the middle of the street!",_ Clark heard one voice call and then began to tune in his hearing again to listen harder.

 _"Let's Hope He's friendly, oh what are we kidding Run for your lives!"_ , he heard another voice yell, listening to the sounds of distress from the people in Metropolis, using both of his hands, Clark ripped apart his blazer from the middle to reveal a blue suit with a emblm in the middle- a yellow shield with a large red "S". Clark opened his patio and flew away from his apartment with atstounding speeds, leaving a loud sonic boom behind him. Superman tappped his left ear using two fingers " _Superman to Watchtower, A Monster Of some sorts just fell from the sky."_

 _"I'm reading you loud and Clear Superman."_ , Replied Batman from the other end " _The Watchtower Just detected a Massive Dimensional Breach near Metropolis."_

Superman nodded his head as he quickly understanded the laws of Alternate Dimensions, he already had experience of dealing with The "Justice Lords" dimension where The Flash was killed by Lex Luthor, causing that Superman to kill Lex Luthor on Nationwide television before proceeding to a install a cruel and harsh regime. Superman shook his head at the memory, he didn't wan't to become anything like Justice Lord's Superman, if he did, luckily he would have Batman to stop him in time.

The Man of Steel slowed down his traveling speed as he flew past multiple buildings to avoid shattering the windows from his sheer speed. He hovored over the air as his eyes scanned for this "creature" from the descriptions that he heard from around town and then he nearly flinched when he saw it- a 30 feet wide crater in a large street of one of the busiest parts of Metropolis. He slowy leviated himself down a few feet infront of the large hole in the ground as he regained his compusture, he and the People that lived in this part of the city were truly lucky, a couple of more feet and whatever did this amount of damage could've taken down multiple buildings, whether either aciddentally or...intentionally.

Superman stared down into the crater as he saw the strange creature, to him it appeared to be a silicon based lifeform as the creature's body appeared to be made entirely out of a paleish green diamonds with bulky arms, however it's body had multiple large and small cracks, Clark noted this was most likely from the impact. The Alien being appeared to be wearing a unifrom with black on the right half and white on the left side with a black patch where a strange circular device where an hourglass layed in the middle. Thinking the creature was dead Superman subtly moved slightly closer until he saw something that stunned even him, the cracks that he noticed earlier- they were getting progressively smaller and smaller steadily as Superman heard multiple popping and cracking sounds coming from the Alien's chassis, he's still alive and he's regenerating quickly.

Superman prepared to activate his Watchtower communicator hidden behind his ear until he heard something from infront of him regaining his attention once again.

A groan of discomfort.

The Alien opened his eyes halfway with some effort and Superman's eyes stared into the creature's half opened yellow eye sockets as the Petrosapien wooingly looked past him like if he wasn't there. With a groan The Alien groaned again as he attempted to lift his head and neck off of the ground but he tired quickly as his head slammed back into the ground with a loud clank. Superman again pressed his fingers behind his ears as he contacted the Watchtower.

" _Superman to Watchtower."_ , he said before clearing his throat to adress the situation " _I have the Creature in my sights from the Dimensional Breach, he's lying in the crater from impact."_ He waited for a response from any of the League Members to pick up from his reported call then he heard the click of someone activating their recievers.

" _Batman here, what's you and the creatures status?"_ , The Dark Knight responded gruffly from the Watchtower's interface system " _Is "he" dead?"_

 _"My situation is fine, I thought this Alien was dead but I'm wrong, he's extremly durable from almost falling from space as he appears to be made of a Diamond-like material. The Impact from the fall injured him and gave him multiple cracks along his body, however they appeared to be almost completly sealed up in just a matter of moments from my arrival."_ Superman responded back again waiting for Batman's response.

" _Any signs of_ Consciousness?", Batman asked before pausing _"We don't what him putting up too much of a fight when I plan to intterogate him."_

 _"He opened his eyes half-way before attempting to lift himself up off the ground, he passed out."_ , Superman explained as he knew Batman enough already to know that he was noting down the slightest of details, Clark sighed, exactly knowing Bruce's response.

" _Bring him in."_ , was all the Man of Steel heard before both his sight and hearing becoming interrupted by a large burst of Red-Ruby light that hit him in waves and the flash momentarily blinded him, having enhanced senses could really be a pain some times. Moving his muscular arms away from his face, Superman immediately noticed that the Alien creature was no longer there.

It was gone.

" _It must've warped away."_ , Superman murmured to himself before trying to find clues of the creature's whereabouts he looked around the same area of where the creature has been before seeing something in a smaller crater which was the spot where the creature previously occupied and Superman involuntarily gasped when he got a closer look.

There was an adoloscent in the smaller crater he appeared to be around thirteen from his height and Superman flew near the smaller crater to take a closer look upon him. His "Clothes" were tattered and ripped to shreds as if he had been set on fire and someone poorly put it out without a care, it was even more evidence that this boy suffered from burns raging from the second degree to even the third as multiple small marks and a few bruises were clearly visible on some parts of his face and chest. Glaring at the boy intensly, Superman used his microscopic and Radioactive vision as he saw that the child has two cracked ribs and a few fractures in his arms and legs. Moving on to the Boys chest, The Man of Steel saw that his heart was beating, even though that it was much slower than usual. Superman then remembered the creature that dissapeared before dismissing it, that would have to wait- The People of Metropolis come first and now Superman had an innocent bystander to save, Superman then gently scooped up the boy in his arms as he gently took off to the skies.

-Timeskip-several minutes later

Superman flew smoothly but in a quick manner as he carried the limp like boy in his arms, Superman knew he had to move quickly, he has not seen many people near this boys age that could endure second to third degree burns and multiple fractures in their bones at the same time. The boy slightly moved in his grasp as Superman saw the adoloscent slighlty twitch his left arm as if he was experiencing discomfort and the Man of Steel repostioned himself to allow the boy to rest easier, As the boy moved his left arm Superman felt a bulky item touch his shoulder on the boy's left wrist.

It appeared to be a Grey and Black Rolex styled wristwatch which appeared to be slightly oversized for the boys left wrist, most strangly, it had an green hourglass symbol in the middle. Intrigued by the design of the device, Clark moved his exposed palm closer and softly touched the faceplate but he felt it unexpectantly jolt him causing him to pull his hand back. The previously emerald-green hourglass was replaced by a electric yellow hue and a few sparks flew out from the faceplate frantically for a few moments before the hourglass returned back to a normal emerald green.

" _That was weird."_ , Superman noted to himself " _It must've broken when the kid got hurt."_

Seeing a Intensive care styled hospital a couple of yards ahead of him with his enhanced sight, Superman pulled back his speed until he floated above the helicopter landing pad. He leviated closely to the ground before handing the boy over to the waiting staff but at the same time seeing a small object slip out the boy's pants. Superman picked it up as he saw a scorched Action figures card that read "Sumo Slammers" on it. Clark turned the card around as he read the boy's assumed name

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.

" _Thank you for saving another life Superman.",_ voiced a nurse happily smiling at the Man of Steel " _While he's here will see If we can get into contact with his parents, there most likely worried."_

 _"Just doing my Job maam."_ , Superman replied before he took off into the sky and flew out of sight, now back on his main objective.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: That's Chapter 2 completly refreshed guys with 2k+ words, I'm on a roll!, One of the biggest parts I've added in the story was how Ben transformed while he was clearly knocked out from his injury in Chapter 1 and he had no way to transform by himself.**

 **I Think we all know what happens when The Omnitrix comes in contact with an un-catolgued Alien, but that comes much later in the story.**

 **UP NEXT: A Revised Chapter 3 is going to be a LOT longer and is going to contain parts from the Original Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 when Ben researches the Justice League and get's his first taste of action in this dimension.**

 **As always, Reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm actually thankful for your support in the Reviews telling me how to improve the story, Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Redone)

**Thatguy48 here once again, This Chapter is a little bit longer than 2 because it will include Chapter 3 and a few small portions of Chapter 4. Ben is going to Get his first dose of being a hero in the DC universe before shortly appearing on The Justice League's radar. Enjoy Chapter 3 and also please leave critiscm, I enjoy reading about what you think about my story and what I can do to improve it.**

* * *

-Watchtower- Dc Universe

* * *

In the vast void and empty place of outer space, A blue and red blur shot from Earth and quickly left it's atmosphere, The blur of speed accelerated almost endlessly until a large satalite nearly twice the Earth's moon was seen coming into view. The blur then quickly lossed all of it's speed, Revealing Superman flying towards the Watchtower II, The Justice League's personal Space Station where they could monitor Earth's activity from above. Superman landed on one of the Javelin's landing bays before taking a step inside.

"Six Minutes late.", The Man of Steel Noted to himself "That's not too bad." Clark took a seat as he then briefly waited for his other team members to arrive. As he waited, his mind began to drift unto other topics: Lois Lane, Recruitment of new members into the League, but most importantly even above the strange Rock monster, Clark thought about the Teen that he saved earlier: **Benjamin Tennyson**. Clark pondered his thoughts and concentrated his mind on the boy, how did he survive getting squished by a extremly durable diamond skinned creature? Come to think of it, While he did scan Ben for any abnormalities in his system and found nothing strange, most Meta-Human's these days could actually make their powers subside and call them at will if they wanted to. What if the boy was just lucky? he was found in a smaller crater a few inches below where the creature landed and the ground happened to take most of the impact instead of him. Still, Superman noted to himself that he should've taken Ben to a Meta Human hospital discreetly like the Metro Tower for an medical evaluation. Clark was then snapped out of his thoughts by the sounds of several League Members warping upon the Watchtower. Superman straightened his posture upon seeing Batman ominously walk forward and take a seat at the table.

" _Bruce.",_ Superman greeted one of his closest friends with a half-grin.

" _Clark."_ , Gotham's Dark Knight responded with a serious demandor " _Where did it go and do you have any leads on this..."Creature", you should tell me before you tell anyone else."_

* * *

-Metropolis General Hospital- Dc Universe

* * *

Ben groggily woke up to find himself in a cold bed with a small blanket ran over him, he looked the top portion of his body over to see a few small bruises run here and there across his neck and face.

Ben was dumbfounded "I don't even know how I am still alive at this point."

Ben looked over to his left wrist to see that the Omnitrix was still there, relived he let out a light sigh before he trailed line of his sight up to his left arm to see an IV drip leading into it connected to a Infusion Pump near the corner of the wall.

"So Im in a hospital..."

Moments later the door to Ben's room quietly opened and The Omnitrix bearer squinted his eyes, a duo of Doctor and a Nurse walked through before standing a few feet in front of Ben. The doctor was a male that appeared to be in his late thirties with a scrawny 5'9 build with ragged brown hair.

The Nurse was a female that was also 5'9 like the doctor. To Ben, something was off about her, her blue eye's radiated softly but mysteriously to the boy but Ben ignored his suspicions and went back to the conversation between him and his temporary care providers.

" _So your awake?"_ , The Nurse asked unexpectantly, a person with this preteen's size and weight in this condition should be in an Coma for at least a month, maybe there is more to this kid than meets the eye. " _I'm Nurse Ze'e by the way and this is Doctor Arkham."_ , she added with a odd smile, getting back Ben's attention again.

" _To be honest Mr. Tennyson, your very lucky to be alive right now, any other person would be in an coma for at least a couple of days. What's your secret?"_ , Arkham asked Ben with a concerned smile.

" _I remeber to eat my vegetables...?"_

The duo let out a slight chuckle causing Ben to awkwardly laugh with them, Ben and Ze'e stopped laughing while Arkham continued to keep laughing on repeat, causing her to give him a soft but firm nudge to the side of his shoulder.

As soon as it started, the laughter stopped.

"O _n a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your pain?"_

 _I'm just a little sore in my arms and legs, probally a 4."_ , Ben answered

Arkham crossed his arms as his grin dissapeared and he put on a serious disameanor. " _Your parent's most be worried sick about you, For your pain I'll see If I can prescribe you some Over The Counter Painkillers, we'll give you time to rest while we contact your parents."_

Both of Healthcare workers soon left the room and shut the door with a soft click as Ben continued to sit up, They walked down the hallway and into another corridor of the building, when they was sure no one was monitoring there actions they started to talk quietly.

" _That boy should've died. No one survives getting crushed."_

 _"I Understand my Queen Bee."_

 _"Keep eyes on the boy, I sense something...extraordinary coming from him, I sense... Insectoid DNA, it could help me gain my powers back."_

 _"Yes my Queen Bee."_

* * *

-Watchtower- Dc Universe

* * *

After The Flash was the last one to arrive to the Watchtower, the self proclaimed "Fastest Man Alive" was eating 2 hotdogs quickly in the Conference room which was the area that held the most imporntant Justice League Meetings. Flash possibly would've kept going at his improvised meal if it wasn't for Batman giving him a hard glare causing him to stop.

" _West."_ , said Batman in his grave monotone voice " _You have Superspeed and you should start using it, It took you 45 minutes and 36 seconds to arrive here."_

Flash layed back in his chair with his feet on the table before responding to the Dark Knight " _Well Unlike you Bruce."_ causing Batman to glare hard at him but Flash was uninterrupted as he kept up with his rant

" _I'm not no super rich billionaire that owns Wayne Fricken Towers, I don't build planes to fly here and there and I Certainly don't have the money to build a h-u-g-e space station in the middle of space."_

The Batman appeared as he was ready to lunge across the table at Flash until Wonder Woman interrupted the two from their one-sided arguement.

 _"Before Batman mauls the Flash into pieces, can anyone inform me about this situation?",_ Wonder Woman mentioned " _I was in Paradise Island tending to other duties."_

Superman stood up and took charge as he decided to inform the League about the situation " _7.5 hours ago, Batman informed me of a strange Dimensional Distortion opened in the center of Metropolis, Assuming this was Darkseid, Braniac, or possibly Zod, I went to investigate and found a Diamond Like creature in a large crater. I saw that it was still alive and I went to Interrogate the strange creature to discover that it dissapeared in a flash of light."_

The Entire team went silent, a possible follower of any of the formers that had Superman mentioned that this meant business. From Superman's description of the "Diamond creature" this thing had to be insanely durable to survive a fall from outer space, a fall like this usually results in death for most super powered indivisuals and the impact could even kill Solomon Grundy in most of his incarnations.

" _And that's not all.",_ Superman added again " _The Creature collided with a teenager appaeraing as a 12 or 13 year old by the name of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, he's actually doing fine from what I heard from Metropolis General and I'm starting to suspect that he's a Meta who's on the run from his parents or has been abandoned by them. Back to the creature, I'm unsure if it's hostile but we have no idea where it is right now."_

Batman pulled out a tablet with emblem of a small Bat on the case and he quickly started typing.

 _"I'm looking into it."_ , Batman asserted, in his dark voice.

 _"Oh...of course."_ , replied Flash standing up from his seat " _Bruce is always looking into it."_ he zipped off quickly before Batman realized what happened.

* * *

-Metropolis General Hospital- Dc Universe

* * *

Ben calmly waited until all motion in the hallways stopped and everything went silent. The Omnitrix bearer tip-toed out of his room quietly and followed a sign pointing towards the nearest exit. The Alien teen dashed out of the building before slamming down on the core as a familiar green energy traveled from his body.

" ** _STINKFLY!"_** , The Lepidoterran yelled in an high pitched voice " _I wanted XLR8 but oh well."_ he said before shrugging his arms. With his wings, he took off towards the sky at a fast pace.

Behind the trashcan from where Ben took off, Ze'e left her cover and walked over to where Stinkfly took off, The oils secreted from his skin left behind a small puddle of gooish material that Ze'e scooped up with both of her hands before lapping all of it up.

She smiled as her eyes glowed a develish blue as four pairs of wings erupted from her back.

" _ **Soon everyone will bow down to their Queen Bee."**_

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: That's Chapter 3 moderatively redone, the major change in this story is that The Nurse and The Doctor are now villain's, this should slighlty change Chapter 4, 5, and 6 but the biggest change is going to be how Ben meets the Justice League.**

 **UP NEXT: Redoing Chapter 4 and Chapter 5, It's "Hero Time" as Ben saves a few people in Chapter 4.**

 **As always, Reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm actually thankful for your support in the Reviews telling me how to improve the story, Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Redone)

**Thatguy48 here once more! I'm Revamping Chapter 4 with some parts of Chapter 5, This Pretty much an expanded rewrite of The Justice League Learning of The Mysterious heroes appearing out of nowhere while Ben learns about the Justice League.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

-Metropolis-Dc Earth

* * *

Ben Tennyson had been walking alone on the sidewalks of Metropolis ever since leaving the hospital a few hours ago. Most of the people that passed over him asked him where his parents were and why was he out so late at 2 Am in the morning outside alone without curfew, this irritated Ben.

" _Jeez...Curfew?"_ , The Alien Teen said to himself before shrugging his annoyances off, "I'm Thirteen and I need a curfew?!" He thought to himself as he kept walking down the street with a few glances every now and then. Ben's clothes were tattered in a few places everywhere from burning up like an asteroid from his fall from space but he knew he could go to his parent's house to get another pair of clothes but, there was simply one problem.

He's in an entirely separate dimension with no food, no water, and most importantly no shelter with a roof above his head. Ben knew that he had entirely a very slim chance of survival if he didn't have the most basic necessities to sustain himself and he noted that he wouldn't last in this Universe for very long, He didn't know nothing about the heroes are villains of this dimension if they actually existed here. Sure Ben could attempt to use GreyMatter to find himself a way out of this mess but he slightly doubted if he could do it with the very limited and crude resources he could find.

"Can GreyMatter even build that anyway?", The Omnitrix Bearer thought to himself, while the Galvan race was highly Intelligent, GreyMatter was slightly above average in Intelligence comparing him to his race but still leagues behind Azmuth who's "Dimension 23" counterpart was actually able to build said device.

" _You know what...Forget it, I need to relive some Stress."_ , Ben murmured to himself before running off to an Darkened alley and cycling through the Omnitrix's playlist. Ben slammed his palm on the core firmly as he soon felt his DNA being rewritten.

" ** _XLR8_** _!", The now transformed Kinceleran announced in an Raspy voice. At incalculable speeds, Ben sped out the alleyway and into the street where the pedestrians could only barely see a glimpse of a blue and black blur._

The Omnitrix Wielder felt all of his frustration slowly subside as he felt the wind rush across his face as he dodged oncoming traffic without them even recognizing that he was there. Newspapers from the Media Stands were blown away by XLR8's blast of speed and a single packet of Newspapers landed in his clawed hands and the kinceleran flipped off his visor as he read the headline of the Article.

" _Justice League stops Thangarian Invasion.", Ben said to himself as read the headline from the article. From what he was reading, Ben assumed that some of these guys were fairly powerful enough to earn some recognition in this world, that had to be somewhat decent if they can save their Earth on a daily basis._

" _Just seems like a better Galactic Enforcers.",_ The Shapeshifter Said before continuing his run throughout the city.

" _I'll look them up some time.", XLR8 then took off even further disappearing from view._

* * *

-Timeskip 10 minutes later- Old Gotham, Gotham City-

* * *

XLR8 eventually found himself in a city called "Gotham" from running across a large bridge that connected the two cities together above a large body of water. Upon arriving into Gotham, the Teen was hit with all sorts of unpleasant vibes, something felt off about this location, it was a fairly silent place and mysterious dark the feel of this place told Ben it was wrong.

" _Too Silent."_ , XLR8 mentioned to himself before attempting to take off but immediately timing out back to normal.

"Of cooouurse.", He thought to himself before lifting his wrist up and staring at the Omnitrix's core as it remained a solid red and Ben sighed before putting his left arm back down and he kept walking for a brief few moments.

From what Ben could guess, he found himself in an uninhibited or very minimal populated section of Gotham, the area was almost dead silent with the noise an occasional car speeding down the streets.

Ben walked down an alley way leading to a small group of houses and went to the last one which was furthest in the back. It appeared to be in an moderately run down condition. The lawn looks like it has entirely taken over as various weeds and shrubs covered the slab walkway. The Front door and windows were messily boarded up in various spots. Finally confirming his suspicions, Ben looked away from the boarded up door and windows before turning his attention back to the uncut lawn and he knew he hit the Jackpot.

A foreclosure sign...Perfect.

Ben smiled before transforming into Four-Arms and grasping the wooden plank. Using just a small portion of his might, He ripped the planks out of the door before breaking the lock and jutting inside.

He'd fix the lock later when he'd get the time.

Hitting the dial on his shoulder before transforming back to normal, Ben took a couple of minutes looking around each room after glancing at a small working radio, from his guess most of the furniture was either gone or sold with only the couch and a few decorative materials remained like a lamp and a small clock. While Ben was looking, he eventually came a across an anciently aged computer set from the late 90's. Ben attempted to turn it on and the monitor crackled on... before the computer engulfed the room in a barrage of smoke and turning off, he then attempted to clear the dust out before choking and gasping for air.

" _Jeez, that STINKS!"_

" _I guess I'll have no means of accessing the internet today, there's no router here anyway."_ Ben thought about his options, either Greymatter or Upgrade could get it up to date.

" _I don't want to transform every time just to use a computer, I'll find some parts and use GreyMatter to put them in."_

" _Next."_ , Ben said before walking off to investigate the bathroom, he opened the bathroom door and inspected the area, A small marble floor tiled Bathroom, upon turning the water on nothing came out except a small and disgusting drizzle of brownish water.

" _Yuck, I'll fix that later."_

The last room Ben went into was the kitchen, An old gas stove with a few pieces of dust sat near a medium sized 1 tub sink. Multiple Pots and pans were littered in the sink.

Across from the stove lied a small Refrigerator, and to Ben's surprise, it was actually left plugged in and to his suprise, it was fairly working!

Ben moved towards back into the Living room where he collapsed on the couch before thinking over of the current situations the universe- or this universe gave him, A one story with a decently equipped but aged kitchen and a small bathroom, just barely enough to sustain himself.

" _I guess I have a place to stay now, I guess the Universe hates and loves me at the same time."_

Ben lied down as he felt his mind drift to over things

" **Breaking News: First Gotham Bank currently experiencing robbery on 44th street!"**

Ben jumped up from the couched before dashing to the door.

" _It's **HERO TIME!** ", _Ben yelled while running out the door before smacking down the Omnitrix and engulfing the living room in a flash of emerald light and his body began to change.

" ** _DiamondHead!"_** , the Petrosapien yelled while running through the alleys undetected.

* * *

-Timeskip 12 minutes later- First Gotham Bank-

* * *

"I'd like to make an transaction, courtesy of the Black Mask!", yelled a man in a ski mask while holding an modified Musket to the female attendant " _I Don't have all day girl!"_

He then slid a slug down the chamber causing the attendant to start bagging up the cash quickly " _Move faster!"_

He then shot into the air two times causing all of the men and women in the room to duck for cover and scream as they placed their hands over their heads.

" _Put a million in the bag before I call Freddy over here!",_ the man barked angrily before letting off a warning shot.

" _Fred, did yas blow the vault?",_ The Same Man Asked before hearing a loud crash from above and a humanoid made entirely out of what appeared to be Diamonds landed on the ground with a hard crash before standing back up from his kneeling position. " _How about you put the money down and give up?"_ , Diamondhead asked while standing still and waiting for a response. Both men then turned fire on the Alien and bullets ricocheted off of his armored body. Both assailants unloaded entire clips of various ammunition types onto Ben as he stood still.

Diamondhead let out a sigh before chuckling lightly " _Are you done yet?"_

Thinking quickly, The Crook grabbed a middle aged female by the neck and she struggled to free herself from his hardened grasp.

" _One move and I'll blow her brains out!"_ , He yelled holding a small revolver to the side of her head, Diamondhead turned to the side as he pointed his finger towards a marble support structure, unknowingly to the mobster who was currently ranting loudly and distracting himself, the petrosapien's finger shifted and fired a small shard of diamond at the column which then ricocheted off and struck the mobster straight in the head- knocking him onto the ground before passing out.

Ben made sure to be extra careful generating that construct and controlling its firing speed, if it was either too sharp or too fast it could pierce his skull and cause him to go instantly brain dead or he could bleed out. From Ben's controlled firing speed, it would have him knocked out for some time and at the worst, it could give him a light concussion.

Hearing loud footsteps coming from behind, Diamondhead sighed as he raised a fist to his shoulder, knocking the large, not too smart, and muscular man known as Freddy out.

Really, what does a random person have on a form that could occasionally go toe-to-toe with Vilgax the conqueror of ten worlds?

Diamondhead turned around and prepared to leave until he was interrupted by multiple cameras' going off.

 _"Please wait!"_ , cried the voice of one female causing Ben to turn around, it was the one he saved from being shot in the head. _"Thank you for saving me, but I must ask who are you?"_

Ben hesitantly stood still before deciding to answer " _The Names "Ben10" but right now call me " **Diamondhead**."_

The woman stood still confusedly, right now? Did Diamondhead or Ben have some type of multiple personality disorder thing going on like Firestorm who always seemed to talk to himself?

" _Okay Diamondhead, Again, thank you for saving me but will I ever see you again?"_ , she asked causing the alien hero to grin lightly.

 _"In one shape or another."_ , he simply answered before tapping his chest, a flash of emerald light engulfed the room was Diamondhead was replaced by Ben's Kinceleran form.

 _" **XLR8** ", _The Alien screeched before crouching down and giving the stunned bystanders from his transformation a smile before letting his visor slide down his face.

" _See you later, gotta jet!",_ was all he managed to say before taking off and leaving the astonished crown in the dust.

" _I guess Diamondhead or XLR8 wasn't crazy like I thought."_

 _"Did that Diamond-thing just turn into a dinosaur with super speed?"_ , yelled a voice of an aged man from the background.

* * *

-Later- Old Gotham, Gotham city-

* * *

A darkened blue and black blur rushed into a darkened alley before XLR8 tapped the Omnitrix's dial on his chest before reverting back to his human form. Ben best decided that he transform back to normal to save energy in the Omnitrix and let it have a full charge since he decided that he was most likely going to stay out longer for patrol if the situation called for it. Now Ben was wondering around the city for an inexpensive restaurant to find something to eat. Ben had his head held _do"wn_ as he slowly and forcefully moved his legs and feet down the street. To him it felt like someone strapped cinder blocks on his head and legs and the teen barely found the strength to keep walking forwards and he nearly collapsed on the ground. Looking up for a brief moment, Ben saw it; he had found his amazing grace.

A Restaurant titled: "Eva's Late at nite dine-in and eatery"

Ben pushed open the door and walked in the restaurant, he felt his pockets and counted that he had 32 Dollars and 68 cents, this amount should be able to get him by for at least a week. The Teen sat down on a stool and picked up a menu and began reading, he eventually settled that he either wanted Pancakes, French Toast, or Waffles since it was already pretty close to 3 AM in the morning. He was then greeted by an woman which appeared to be in her mid forties.

"This must be Eva.", Ben thought to himself.

 _"Hello I'm Eva and welcome to my diner, what'll have here young man?"_ , she said with a slight southern accent and waited for Ben to respond.

 _"Waffles with cheesed eggs please."_ , Ben responded back and Eva went behind the counter and searched for her homemade waffle mix.

 _"I must say",_ Said Eva attempting to start up a conversation, _"What is a young boy like you doin out here this late without your parents?"_

Ben pondered for a brief moment for he could come up with a good excuse, _"My parents... aren't around very often, they leave me at the house alone to go and party a lot."_ he replied with a string of genuine sadness, he'd most likely never see his parents, cousin or grandfather ever again if he couldn't find a way back to his own dimension.

He was moderately low on cash and most likely he couldn't get a good paying job since he is only 13, adding on to that he has no identity in this universe so most of the work he would have to get into may be dirty work.

He didn't have a place to live "legally", since what he's done is comparable to breaking in an old home, it had no clean running water.

 _"Okay, moving on from that. What type of syrup do ya want, Plain Maple, Honey, or Molasses?",_ Eva asked with a small grin.

 _"Maple please."_ , The Omnitrix bearer responded, hopefully having a nice meal could block some of the negative emotions Ben was feeling at the moment.

Eva proceeded to pour a reasonable heap of syrup on Ben's waffles before sliding the plate over to him and she smiled.

 _"Enjoy."_

Ben went into his meal and began to chow down, he hadn't eaten for nearly three days by now. Within 5 minutes, he had completely cleared any traces of Waffles on his plate and he'd then moved on to the cheesed eggs.

Eva was confused at the boy's strange behavior; however he did mention that his parents weren't around very often.

Was he starving?

Ben was later seen reaching towards his pockets before pulling out a ten. _"How much is the food?"_ , he asked Eva waiting for her response.

 _"On me."_ , she responded with a polite grin prompting Ben to stuff his pockets again.

 _"What's your name?"_ , Eva asked

" _Ben, Ben Tennyson."_ , The Omnitrix Bearer responded

" _I'll tell ya what, I'll give you pay and some free food if you help around here, what'll say?"_ , She Asked waiting for Ben's response.

" _Deal."_ , He Responded while shaking Eva's hand.

" _Good."_ She replied to Ben " _Be Here next Monday."_

Ben walked out the door silently before deciding to go back on patrol and looking for trouble as he walked down several blocks, luckily Ben was right as he heard multiple gunshots exploding through the air.

" ** _It's Hero Time!"_ , **Ben yelled out before slamming down the Omnitrix and engulfing the area in a flash of Emerald light.

Ben felt his DNA being instantly rewritten as his entire body became dense and extremely muscular, above his abdomen he sprouted an extra pair of arms slightly smaller than the originals. Ben grew another set of eyes that became yellow and he grew immensely taller than his normal form, completing his transformation, Ben's skin became crimson red with a black line appearing on his chin. The Omnitrix reappeared on his left shoulder.

 ** _"Four-Arms!"_** The transformed Tetramand yelled out before crouching down and leaping several stories into the sky and flying past multiple buildings. Upon hitting the ground, The Alien left a small crater into the ground as he quickly stood up from an kneeling position.

Ben saw a large humanoid figure with reptilian skin and a long tail throw several objects at the police officers as they fired upon him, one police kept firing until several clicks were heard from his pistol.

" _What, oh shi-!",_ was all he managed to squeal out before he got snatched up the creature who then began slowly to apply pressure on his chest causing the man to struggle.

" _Hey!"_ , Four-Arms yelled out getting the entity to turn around " _Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"_

The reptile threw the officer to the side of the street before charging towards the Tetramand at insane speeds for his size, Ben stood his ground.

" _Dinner for Killer Croc!"_ , The one who named himself "Killer Croc" Screeched In an furious tone and he lunged at Four-Arms, tackling him the ground.

Killer Croc opened his mouth to reveal dozens of razor sharp teeth that looked like they could easily rival or surpass rival Ripjaws, he held The Alien down as he took a massive bite on his right arm followed by a sickening crack.

It wasn't Four-Arms that was harmed even though the teeth from the monster barely broke his skin.

Using all Four of his arms, Ben tossed Killer Croc off of him as he tumbled a few feet down the street, the reptile stood back up as he spat out dozens of broken teeth onto the pavement before letting out an animalistic roar.

Both combatants charged at each over with a fierce force and collided into each over at bone crushing speed, the Tetramand had the upper hand as he hooked Killer Croc away from him and the monster smashed into a squad car.

 _"You will regret that!"_

Killer Croc snarled ominously before straining himself to pick up the squad car, it was sent flying at Four-Arms who then clapped all Four of his hands together which Formed a massive shockwave that rumbled through the air with the sound of thunder, it blew the car back which slammed into Killer Croc unexpectantly, which momentarily trapped him on the ground before he proceeded to gnaw through the vehicle's suspension.

Four-Arms lunged towards Croc but the lizard was faster, he swiped at the Tetramand's skin leaving small gashes before using his tail to slam Ben down into the road's pavement and leaving a fork in the ground.

The two fighters fought to a standstill with Four-Arms edging out over Croc with his superior strength and durability. Croc attempted to slash the alien using his tail but the Tetramand caught the appendage mid air before swinging Croc in a circular motion and tossing him into a Traffic light that soon fell over and collapsed on him, Croc ripped the massive pole off him before tossing it at Four-Arms even though it missed.

Four-Arms took a massive leap then came crashing down on the Beast. Using all Four of his appendages, Ben delivered a slow, but heavy flurry of punches into the armored hide of Jones before launching a massive uppercut that sent Croc flying into a nearby squad car.

Ben then again tried to rush the lizard but he was swatted away by Killer Crocs tail and tumbled backwards. Finally regaining his footing Four-Arms turned to see Croc slowly limping towards a large manhole cover.

Ben started after him but he felt the Omnitrix's energy reserves start to run low, at this rate he possibly had a couple of more minutes, or seconds.

He had to end this quick, whether intimidating Croc or Beating him until he can't fight anymore, he couldn't risk timing out infront of Croc.

" _If I see you around here again, I'll make a nice and expensive purse out of you for the ladies!"_ , The Tetramand yelled as he flexed his muscles for emphasis.

Croc then flipped over the man hole covering before turning his attention back to Ben.

" _I'll remember your scent, next time you won't be so lucky."_ , Croc announced before disappearing in the darkness below, and losing Four-Arm's sight, upon disappearing Ben noticed a small cell phone that was tarnished with rust and a few pieces of dirt, The phone was indeed broken and most likely abandoned, but Ben moved the cell phone into the palm of his lower hand anyway. Greymatter should be able to strip valuable components from the phone and use them to replace parts in the computer and give it new features.

Ben then was assaulted by a barrage of lights flashing in his face as multiple reporters from different news stations tried to get his attention.

" _Excuse me Hero?"_ , Asked one of the reporters and Ben barely gazed at her, an average sized blond wearing high heels with a grey blazer.

" _I'm Vicki Vale and I'd like to ask you several questions."_ , The reporter announced, getting Ben's attention back on her.

" _Shoot away."_ , The Tetramand answered gruffly while folding all Four of his arms against each over.

" _What is your name?"_ , Vicki asked for her first question before the crowds went silent as multiple cameras pointed at her and Ben.

" _Ben 10 but right now you can call me "Four-Arms."_

 _"Right now?"_ , Vicki asked out of confusion before asking her next question " _Only hours earlier today we heard of a Person made out of Diamonds call himself "Ben 10" before turning into a Dinosaur with Super speed, is this person you?"_

 _"Yep."_ , Ben rushed, he had to find away to make this conversation end as fast as possible before he timed out, he was in a entirely new world with possibilities of more powerful and dangerous enemies if he was to be exposed who know who would come for him?

" _So you're a shape shifter, how many more forms do you have?"_ , Vicki asked again, with the occasional camera flash and murmuring in the background.

"I have _many, listen... I'm sorry to cut this short but...I got to go."_ , Ben answered before taking off with an impressive leap and leaving everyone stunned.

* * *

-Later-Wayne Towers

* * *

Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne sat and relaxed into his chair as he opened up his computer and read the morning news, he had missed his nightly advances last night when he was working in the League.

However that didn't mean that Gotham was unprotected that night, he had Dick and Tim, his adopted sons Nightwing and Red Robin watching crime ridden parts of Gotham at the same time.

Bruce interestingly clicked on a last night news article about what happened in Gotham, to him, the news was the Batman's most powerful ally. It informed him of the current topics going on in the city and could warn him if any gunfights, gang-shoot outs, and hit and run that recently happened.

Bruce almost felt himself glare at the screen lightly reading the most viewed topic of the computer. He moved his mouse over swiftly before clicking the video.

 **"New Shape shifting hero Ben 10 stops bank robbery"**

"Good morning Gotham city" this is Vicki Vale reporting the Gotham News Network", Said the reporters voice.

"First Gotham bank, One of Gotham's oldest banks and nationwide attraction became under fire today by subordinates of the power lusted convict Roman Sionis also known as the "Black Mask". Two gunmen with unidentifiable aliases held the attendant and everyone else at gun point before attempting to blow open two vaults. The leader of this operation requested a small loan of a million dollars while having his partner raid the vaults for an unknown resource. Reports say after a few minutes a Male figure made entirely out of diamonds who named himself "Diamondhead" in his current form, crashed through the ceiling before both gunmen opened fire on him, reports from all sources states that the bullets stopped dead in their tracks and a few even bounced off "Ben 10's" invulnerable body.

"Ben 10?", Asked The male reporter to her left side with a curious expression on his face.

"Yes, That seems to be his universal name, back to the subject The Head shooter held one woman at gunpoint and threatened to shoot. Eyewitnesses say that Diamondhead's ring finger shifted into an blade as he fired a small Shard to the man's head which knocked him out cold. Diamondhead then knocked out the other man with one punch as the woman he saved briefly questioned him. Diamondhead then left the scene by transforming into a form called "Accelerate", a humanoid dinosaur with super speed then he took off. Regarding Roman Sionis, He is currently in Blackgate so current info is unknown on how Sionis Is communicating with and relaying orders to his men. After the incident, GCPD Commissioner Gordon was seen taking the Shard from the crime scene for analysis at his forensics lab, Batman's whereabouts is currently unknown but both Nightwing and Robin were spotted stopping carjacking last night, anyway, On to the slideshow of Ben 10's forms."

Images where then Displaced on Bruce's computer as he saw the lone diamond shard that layed on the floor and a few pictures of the alien Kinceleran before he took off into a blur. Bruce kept watching the slideshow of images before the video ended.

Bruce now had his attention diverted towards this creature, he refreshed the page as a new video was now noticeable on the page, it had even more views by at least 12,000 hits than the last video and it was only uploaded to the page 14 minutes ago!

 **"Four-Arms beats down Killer Croc!"**

Bruce then heard the reporters voice again "Vicki Vale here again today with another story regarding the new shape shifting vigilante known as "Ben 10"! Our new hero once again made an entrance by showing up in a new form just hours later to fight the vicious Waylon Jones, known to the criminal underworld known as "Killer Croc". This form Ben 10 used was a tall red skinned humanoid with Four Arms called... Well you guessed it "Four-Arms". Eyewitness report that Four-Arms overpowered Jones in strength, durability, and power as this video shows here from a bystanders cell phone: A second video started to play showing Four-Arms and Killer Croc's fight and Bruce studied deeply into the showdown between the two.

 _"Interesting."_ , Bruce murmured unconsciously before pressing on his ear. " _Batman to Justice League, Watchtower meeting in thirty minutes, I've found our escapee."_

Bruce then tapped his communicator in his ear switching him to another signal _"Gordon this is Batman, I'd like to recover the "shard" sample your men found from the bank."_

 _"Who is Ben 10?"_

* * *

-Later- Ben's Hideout

* * *

The Alien heroes made it into the alley a block away from his "house" as his briefly covered the area in a flash of red light. Ben stood before walking the rest of the way to his hideout feeling slightly better about his situation; he actually had a cell phone now. It was a crappy one but that didn't matter, he could fix it or he'd strip it for parts and install it in the computer using Grey Matter, it would most likely be the latter choice.

Easily pushing the door back open since it didn't have any type of locking system on it, Ben made a beeline straight for the room that contained the computer set before getting to work.

Removing the case from the actual unit, a large mushroom cloud of dust flew into Ben's face making him go into an loud hacking fit.

" _This amount of dust is going to kill me within a week."_

Next he turned over the case and shook it free as much dust as could on a pair of worn out newspapers.

Ben sighed as he removed the Motherboard assembly from inside the case and placing the internals of the computer on a nearby desk.

Now it was time for the easier part of his small project- taking the micro board assembly from the phone.

Removing the phone from his pocket he placed it in his lap as he searched for the case groove on the back of the phone.

" _Come on where's that slit, I want to play Sumo Slammerz online, well if there is a Sumo Slammerz online here."_ , Ben muttered to himself as he used his fingernails to search the shell for it's groove then it hit him.

This was an Phone where the back cover is designed to not come off.

 _"WHY DESIGN A PHONE WHERE THE BACK IS IRREMOVEABLE, WHAT IF THE BATTERY IS SHOT OR SOMETHING, WHAT IF I SWITCHED CARRIERS!?"_ , Ben yelled as he barely stopped himself from tossing the phone towards the wall, he'd have to find another way to the phone's internals.

Ben sighed as he sat down in defeat, his aliens are nowhere near precise enough to pierce the back of the cover without breaking the phone.

Diamondhead is precise but far too sharp and he'd have to make a really small shard but it wouldn't be enough and he'd puncture the entire assembly.

Four-Arms would destroy the phone attempting to pull it apart.

" _It's now or never.",_ Ben murmured to himself before transforming into Diamonhead and forming the smallest, but sharpest edge on his finger he slowly brought the phone closer to his edged finger and he felt as he was sweating bullets on the inside.

One sudden slip and it's over.

One sudden flinch and it's over.

Apply to much pressure and it's over.

Ben shook his head as he cleared his mind from his negative thinking, it would be greatly helpful it he had some type of connection to this world and who was it's heroes and villains.

Slowly the cover popped off from the phone and Diamondhead sighed, he tapped the Omnitrix dial on his chest transforming back into Ben before inspecting the circuitry inside of the phone.

The Shape shifter peeled out the flat battery before tossing it to the side of the floor _"Appears useless, but let's see what Grey Matter has to say about this junk."_

The area was briefly engulfed in a flash of Green light, In Ben's place now was a humanoid bipedal frog that stood six inches tall and he wore the Omnitrix dial on his back.

 ** _"Grey Matter!"_** , The Galvan yelled before quickly going back to work and focusing his attention on the phone, with his delicate hands, he was able to remove the micro board from the phone with ease before giving the part an brief inspection.

It wasn't too bad actually, it appeared to be a decent component from the mid 2000's so Ben would be able to repair and modify the aged Desktop with ease. The most important pieces of the phone Ben would surely take would be the capacitors, Cpu, memory pieces and maybe a few diodes if he needed them.

 _"Let's get to work."_ , The alien said to himself.

* * *

-Timeskip-10 minutes

* * *

Ben crossed his fingers as he sat in the chair in front of the desktop and monitor combo, he had used Greymatter's technical expertise to remove and strip parts from a decent but aged phone as he used Upgrade to splice and solder the components into the computer's motherboard. He recently inserted the motherboard back into the case as he thought about the power of his new "desktop".

The computer now had two cpu's inside of it, one was from a weird company called "Lexcorp" and Ben frequently heard that name from his radio, the other Cpu was an offbrand one as it most likely came from another country.

GreyMatter had replaced the own computer's 512 mb of Ram with a whopping 4 Gb so the speed of the system should noticeably improve.

Ben pressed the power button gently as he heard the machine slowly whir to life, the monitor cracked online as he was then brought into the start screen then taken to the home menu.

The Omnitrix bearer clicked on the Internet browser and smiled, the phone he stripped actually had a Bluetooth router built in, so he'd removed it and added it into the computer.

He then clicked on the search bar before typing in "Justice League" and then reading a few articles for the next half hour.

 _"These Guys definitely aren't the Galactic Enforcers...Wow."_

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Wow Guys, 5,700 words in one Extended Chapter! The Reason I rewrote this Chapter was because obviously Ben couldn't be wandering around the city homeless for almost four days and have nothing to eat. The other reason I rewrote this Chapter was because other viewers requested I put more action in the story so I started off with Killer Croc vs. Four-Arms, Other Aliens like Clockwork will appear since OMV 11 year old Ben already had them and other Chapters like 9 up to 17 will also be getting rewrites, though only minor to fit up with the story.**

 **UP NEXT: Revising Chapter 5 which is how Ben meets the League Etc.**

 **Influence the story (rewrites) by leaving reviews, I always enjoy reading them and they tell me how to improve.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Redone)

**Thatguy48 here with Chapter 5. Thanks for all the Reviews in the comment section with new suggestions ETC, in this Chapter The Justice League learns a little bit more about the Shapeshifter in their dimension. Ben then fights a New enemy and meets the Justice League Of America for the first time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

-Watchtower- Dc Universe

* * *

Above Earth by a thousand miles in space, In the Watchtower Several Members walked in the Conference room to discuss the "Urgent" situation that was being held by Batman. One by One, the founding members began piling in the room and began taking their designated seats.

Eventually Superman was the Last to arrive in the room before taking his seat, he was out in Metropolis searching for the strange creature that dissapeared almost a week and a half ago without a trace. Upon seeing Clark take his seat, Bruce pulled out a small object from his pocket.

A small Diamond shard.

 _"Catch."_ , He said before tossing the strange rock over to Clark.

 _"A Diamond?'_ , WonderWoman asked _"What's so important about this small Diamond?"_

 _"I think it's Biologicalally based and virtually indestructible."_ , Batman answered causing several faces of confusion to look his way _"Commissioner Gordon gave it to me after a break-in of Old Gotham's First National Bank."_

 _"You stopped a Robbery?"_ , Wally aked curiously, trying to figure out where Bruce was leading him in this conversation.

 _"No... "Diamondhead did."_ , Batman responded before pausing _"Or should I say "Ben 10"._

Several moments of silence passed in the room before Bruce took another breath

 _"Diamondhead is the name of that creature that was in Metropolis, actually he's a shapeshifter that goes by the name "Ben 10."_ , Bruce clarified to the team

" _Well at least he know he didn't cause after trouble crashing into Metropolis."_ , Wally joked hestitantly.

 _"He is to me."_ , Bruce responded _"He's in My City."_

" _Point taken, tall dark and brooding."_

" _And that's not all"_ , Bruce added ignoring Wally's last comment " _He left the scene by transforming into a lizard like creature with Superspeed and it was last seen last night battling Jones with a form with Four Arms."_

The whole room went silent, due to his rapid mutations giving him different abilities, Croc was occasionally able to adapt and overpower some of the stronger heroes in the League occasionally and was almost able to cripple some of them, to the team this form dubbed _"Four-Arms"_ was no joke.

Batman proceeded to pull out a small remote out from his yellow utility belt, he then clicked a button while pointing at the table and what he recorded projected on top of the table.

It was footage from the break-in of last night.

As the footage rolled, they saw a average sized man with a trench coat slowly make his way up to the front counter before pulling out a small makarov and holding it up in the air before letting off a shot. Bystanders screamed and ducked for cover to avoid the stray shots bouncing off the marble tiles.

A loud explosion was seen from the corner and The video was fast forwarded until Diamondhead crashed through the ceiling.

 _"Well that's one way to make an entrance.",_ Wally quipped causing Bruce to glare at him sharply.

Bullets were fired upon the alien which rolled off the him and Bruce fast forwarded the video again.

" _He's bullet proof."_ , Bruce summed up " _Now watch this."_

Diamonhead tapped an weird green hourglass symbol on his chest before engulfing the room in emerald light and blinding the camera temporarily in the process, replacing the rock being was a humanoid black and blue velcoraptor.

 _" **XLR8**_ ", The transformed Kinceleran yelled before taking off and leaving the area in a super speed blue blur.

 _"This weird Green hourglass appeared on every transformation of Ben 10's, Onto the next video.",_ Bruce commanded before the hologram appeared again.

While watching the ferocious battle between Four-Arms and Killer Croc, a loud alarm blared in the room causing Wally to fall out his seat without warning and he picked himself back up off the ground embarassingly.

 _"Blackmask's thugs are attacking a chemical research lab in Gotham."_ , Bruce said while putting on his cowl and grabbing his equipment from the table _"I'm going to investiagte."_

 _"Call us if you need any help Bruce."_ , Diana announced worringly before Bruce, now suited up as Batman left the room.

* * *

-Gotham-

* * *

The 15th district of Gotham was simply turned into a total warzone, multiple gun-shots were being fired from nearly all corners of the street in a fearsome three-way between the Police District, Black Mask's forces, and Penguin's men in a brutal struggle for control. Bysatnders ran and screamed as they attempted to escape the crossfire in one of the most busiest sections in Gotham was being lit up by explosions and gunfire.

One of member's of Cobblepott's crew ran behind the pharmancy briefly for a quick reload before he could get back into the action. As he reloaded his Ump-45 felt his body crashing into the brick wall beside him before collasping on the floor.

" _Talk."_ , an brooding, ominious voice commanded from every corner of the alley-way.

 _"Aww, SCREW YOU!"_ , the thug yelled while getting back up to his feet, all went silent in the area except the sounds of occaisonal gunfire and screaming from the streets.

The figure stepped in the lighted area of the Alley and the man gasped as he saw Batman step before him.

" _Now are you ready to start talking?"_

The crook backed up out of fear while shaking his head in a 'yes' manner, he'd didnt want to piss Gotham's oldest and most skilled protector off tonight, he already seemed like if he was in a bad mood.

 _"Masks thugs are attacking this lab that boss bought a couple of months ago so he sent us stop em."_ , he clarified.

" _Then why is fighting going on in different parts of the city between the two at this moment!?"_ , Batman yelled in his harsh and dark voice.

The criminal then began to explain to The Dark Knight about Penguin's men retaliating against Black Masks crew by attacking their bases and striking as hard as they can, they weren't going down without a fight.

"But why attack a research lab...", dawned in Batman's head as he replayed the information in his mind, he then knocked the criminal out before walking towards the building.

He wanted answers.

* * *

-Timeskip-

* * *

Batman barrel rolled out of the dust cloud while throwing two explosive batarangs towards the swarm of bees which exploded, setting the swarm on fire and baking them to a crisp.

" _You can't resist my powers forever, you will serve your Queen!"_ , Shouted Queen Bee's voice from behind, Batman turned around to keep a close eye on her figure.

She was different, She had a light green hue to her skin toe and she also had four fragile like wings sprouting from her back. Lastly looking at her face, she had two green horns sprouting from her forhead giving her the apperance of a demon.

Bruce shuddered, first off, how did Queen Bee get her powers to control insects and mind control people back?

Secondally, how did she look like this, what caused her to mutate this fast and take this unusual form?

Multiple scenarios began running through Bruce's mind, she only dissapeared with her abilities receding three months ago, she completely dissapeared off the grid with the League being unable to monitor her location.

Bruce was then interrupted from his thoughts when he was then cornered by swarms of brainwashed bystanders that ran towards him in an threatning manner.

" _We must defend our Queen!"_

Batman grappeled towards an nearby ledge while dropping a pellet from his utility belt and the swarm moved towards his last location. The Pellet then exploded and released a thick and foggy gas that soon put the crowd of pheromone-controlled civilians to sleep.

 _"You can only delay the inevitable!",_ The monster screamed before proceeding to fire a green sludge at the Dark Knight prompting him to dodge out of the way, upon making contact with the ledge, the metal was eaten away by the acidic liquid causing Batman to raise a brow under his mask.

 _"Like my new moves Batman, you'll see a better demonstartion after you join the hive."_

 _"Your delusional."_

Batman summersaulted out of the way from another shot of acid at point-blank range before throwing two twin batarangs which sliced Queen Bee's elbow, leaving a drop of green blood trailing down her shoulder.

 _"What are you even here for Zazzala, why Gotham?"_ , Batman asked with a grunt before throwing down a smoke pellet and clouding the entire area with dark vapor.

" _Im coming for Ben Tennyson to thank and recruit him into the HIVE."_ , Zazzala said before beating her wings quickly and dispelling the smoke around herself.

Batman was gone- or simply, gone from her sight.

Queen Bee felt herself being tackeled to the ground from behind as her head smashed into the ground with a hard thud, Batman quickly slipped energy braces around her arms preventing her from freeing herself.

 _"Don't even try Zazzala, the more you struggle, the more pressure the Cuffs apply on your wrists."_ , The Dark Knight authoritatively warned causing the Queen to stop struggling for a moment.

Batman decided to give himself and Queen Bee a breather before pressuring her with his questions, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

 _"Why are you in Gotham, How and why did you have Black Mask thugs attack a research lab, and why are you after Ben Tennyson?",_ Bruce questioned, with his third question being the most important. There most be a very special reason that someone like Zazzala would chase after a pre-teen, the reason was why?

 _Ben Tennyson has a special gift that restored my powers and granted me new ones I can "track" his very presecense in this city, I took control of Black Masks men to raid Cobblepott's new project to make myself even more powerful... until you destroyed it!"_

 _"And as for Ben... how could you not notice all the deeds he's been doing in this city ever since he's arrived?"_ , She asked suggestivetly while Batman glared down at her before raising a brow.

 _"So your implying-"_

 _"Ben 10, Ben **T** **en** nyson, I may or may not be implying."_, Zazzala answered Sassily cutting him off and answering his question.

" _I'll learn more after your in League Custody.",_ Batman states before attempting to pull Zazzala by her cuffs.

To his surprise, she was no longer attached to the cuffs, Batman glared at the restraints which had acidic ooze running down them. Batman then felt himself being swept from under his feet and found himself collasping on the floor.

 _"As If.",_ Zazzala said mockingly " _Now say "hello" to my extended Kingdom."_

A large buzzing sound was then heard throughout the entire area causing Batman to glance behind him and investigate, various types of insects swarmed over towards him.

And their numbers for each species indivually were in the thousands.

 _"Go ahead!"_ , Queen Bee yelled tautingly " _Call for backup, call Kal-El specifically, I already had control over him once!"_

Batman quickly reached into his black utility belt before pulling out two small silver beads the size of a coin, what he named his "explosive gel pellets" before tossing it towards the buzzing hive swarming to his location.

 _"NO!"_ , Zazzala yelled, already learning from her previous experince with Batman's equipment guessed that this gadget had some type of chemical that would destroy her temporary armada. She spit out green sludge that came in contact with the beads, they soon ate through the mettalic plating of the small quarter sized object before exploding and leaving a small mushroom cloud of green, completely disintegrating most of the swarm and blasting Batman back towards the ground.

Batman found himself back on his feet before observing the charred surroundings _"Interesting."_ , he whispered to himself.

 _"It seems that your "acidic spit" is explosive."_ , Batman observed before several long and sharp stalks erupted from Zazzala's forearms and she took a stance against him while letting out an animalastic growl.

 _"Fine... I'll do it myself!"_ , The insect Queen yelled out while charging towards the Dark Knight, prompting him to jump into the air but the Queen caught him by shooting slime at his feet and rooting him to the ground.

She then rushed over to his position before delivering a slash across his face causing him to bleed below the lips.

 _"Now... Let's see who's behind that mask."_

Zazzala then grip the ribbed part of the cowl's "neck" before attempting to lift it up with all of her might, upon doing so, thousands of Bolts jumped and swarmed through her body causing her to painfully jerk back involuntarily.

 _"Security system, The Mask is **not** coming off.", _Batman said out of the blue already answering her question causing Queen Bee to gain a smug look on her face.

 _"I still have other ways of getting you out of that suit."_ , She said while putting her ring finger directly above the "bat emblem" and letting her sharpened appendage scrape down and tear away loose peices of metal.

 _"Damn, you thought of everything with this suit since the League's last encounter, haven't you?",_ She asked to her surprise.

Both of her hands then found there way slowly moving up Batman's shoulder until they reached his neck, Zazzala giggled before she slowly started to apply pressure on Batman's neck while he struggled to find his way out of her grasp, he continued struggling until out of nowhere, a blue and black blur passed near him as it knocked the deranged Queen from his side and into a lamppost.

Bruce dug in his utility belt as he found another gel bead before tossing it at his feet, as the bead dissovled, it also dissolved the slime with it freeing Batman as he strecthed out his legs.

 _"Flash?"_ , Batman asked curiously, expecting a high-pitched yell out of nowhere but everything was still silent. And Batman focused his sight on the speeding figure before it came to a stop a few feet infront of him.

A Black and Blue humanoid dinosaur with balls on his feet- XLR8.

 _"Ahhhhh. Ben 10."_ , Zazzala greeted with a devious smile " _I was hoping that I'd find you but Fate brought you to me."_

XLR8 backed up while swiping at the air at superspeeds _"Jeez You stink, Like Stinkfly Stink!"_

Her smile turned into a frown as she got ready to charge at XLR8 and clawed her way to him causing the Alien to dodge out of the way and reappear behind her.

" _Stay Still Boy, and I might now kill you!"_ , Zazzala yelled while spitting slime at The Kinceleran's direction which he dodged with little effort, he then sliced at her face at supersonic speeds before kneeing her in the solar plexius before dissapearing.

Zazzala was then grappled from behind by a super strong force, she then turned around to see Superman holding her back, she then smiled.

" _Kal-El, It is so nice to see you again!"_ , she greeted towards him as if they were not mortal enemies while she attempted to pry herself out of the Kryptonian's grasp.

" _Definitely not the same to you Zazzala, ever since you disappeared without a trace, we gave you a chance to stop this madness and just look at you now."_ , The Man of Steel warned with authority.

" _I'm warning you... give up."_ , Superman warned while Zazzala felt Superman's heat vision lightly warm up her back, was he actually going to do it?

" _I give... for now."_ , Zazzala admitted prompting Clark to let up with with his threat, Batman walked over and placed power restraining cups over Zazzala before covering the cuffs with an acid resistant gel.

"Well, I guess I've done my part.", The transformed Kinceleran Said before preparing to take off into the distance before he was intterupted by Superman seamlessly appearing in front of him in a feat of raw speed.

 _"And where do you think your going Mister-?"_ , asked Kal-El, probing the Alien Speedster for his name.

" _XLR8.",_ Ben answered quickly " _Name's XLR8 and I have places to be right now so I figured I head on home and get some rest."_

A Tall Green Humanoid figure with crimson red eyes phased through the ground before standing firmly next to the Caped Crusader, Ben was getting slighlty un-nerved with the League standing against him with a serious demandor, he was literally seen helping Batman fight off "Queen Bee" and even evacuated the knocked out civillians to a safer distance, was he really going to have to fight them?

 _"Hello Ben 10."_ , Superman stated softly with a smile, " _We would like for you to come with us to the Watchtower peacefully to answer a few questions."_

XLR8 knew the team would not take no for an answer, responding in that manner that would most likely be taken as a threat and the last thing Ben wanted was to be on the Justice League's fugitive list where he would be tracked down and most likely thrown in a Metahuman jail cel until Grandpa Max and Gwen found him and busted him out, if they found him in an alternate Universe of course.

Ben cleared his mind from that depressing thought, they would have to find him eventually, Azmuth was almost guranteed to find him seeing that the Omnitrix's energy unique energy signature could be used to find him and teleport him anywhere in the Universe.

XLR8 slowly walked up to Superman before deciding his answer " _Okay, Peacefully."_

Batman then appeared to be whispering something in Martian Manhunter's ears, causing both of the his eyes to glown an even brighter red, all of a sudden XLR8 was hit with a intense wave of drownsiness and he collasped on the floor before going into a state of uncounsioness.

Superman appeared shocked as he turned around and faced Batman " _He said he'd come peacefully, that was unecessary."_

Batman waited a moment before responding " _He's a Shapeshifter with an unknown variety of forms, we don't know what he could do once he got on the Watchtower."_

 _"Computer Command code: Teleporter."_

The Team plus two was then engulfed in a massive yellow beam of bright light before dissapearing, leaving smoke behind from their last location.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 5, this rewrite gives the story alot more action and I wanted to re-tell how Ben ended up on the Watchtower in the first place.**

 **UP NEXT: Chapter 6**

 **Reviews are always appreciated even if they are negative, all types of commentary help me improve on the story.**


	6. Chapter 6- Talk (Redone (08-30 08:02:21)

**Thatguy48 back again with Chapter 6. This is a rewrite of the original Chapter 6 with Ben's interrogation by Batman and Wonder Woman, I decided to make Ben a little more resistant to the interrogation to further annoy Batman.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

-Watchtower- Dc Universe

* * *

The Omnitrix bearer groggily awoke in a darkened room with the sounds of electricity running through the dimmed light panels above him, He then tilted his head his head downwards to discover that he was still in his Kinceleran form. The last time he was stuck in an transformation for an extended period of time was when he messed with the Omnitrix and got himself locked in his Galvan form.

XLR8 then attempted to lift his arms up only for him to experience a snagging sensation that slammed his arms back unto the table with a loud thud.

Of course something like that was simply too easy, why would his captors knock him out and let him escape confinement that easily? Ben's mind raced back as far as he could remember before he passed out, he assisted the Gotham Bat take down a foe called Queen Bee, an insect themed villainess that had the power to control insects and large groups of people at once, honestly thinking about the villainess actually reminded him of Clancy a lot, except a lot nastier, and smellier too.

Next the Shape shifter tried to remember what brought him in this unknown area in the first place as he relayed his last memories. He started to remember that after dealing with Queen Bee he was encountered by the League before passing unconscious in front of them and waking up here.

This limited information kept circulating repeatedly in Tennyson's mind before his thoughts were interrupted by a metallic groan of a door sliding open in front of him. XLR8 looked up to see a man in a grey and black Bat suit walk through the narrow passage way before walking up to the Alien before glaring down upon him.

A few, but brief moments of silence passed before the man in the Bat suit spoke _"I see that you are awake…Alien."_

 _"You know that's very racist, not that you said "Alien" but the emphasis you put on the word, yes I am a Alien but you just can't go around saying hey you there!, Alien I'm talking to **you** , aren't some of your friends Aliens?, how would they feel about your-"_

The Speedster Alien was then interrupted by the Loud bang of the Dark Knight armored fists being slammed into the table in front of the Kinceleran, effectively shutting him up, at least for now, Batman lifted his fists up front the table before looking the Alien dead in the eye slightly unnerving Ben, he dealt with far worse than a man dressed up like a Bat trying to interrogate him, but he did have to admit in his mind that he found Batman to be slightly more intimidating than the average man.

 _"I have a few questions for you, and you will answer them, is that clear **Ben 10**?"_, Batman asked using a gritty tone, while staring down the Kinceleran a few inches below him, now Ben was feeling slightly intimidated, keyword: slightly.

Still feeling as comfortable as he could be in his current situation, the Omnitrix bearer continued to joke around and get on the Dark Knight's nerves _"Whats wrong Bat Breath, knocked your head climbing out of the cave?"_

" _Now look I'm not playing around and now answer my questions!"_ , Batman yelled causing XLR8 to pull back as far as he could involuntarily " _Why are you here Alien Shapeshifter, What are your motives for being on our planet?!"_

Ben stayed quiet and glanced to the side to avoid staring directly into Batman's mask. Upon doing so, In the corner of the room he spotted a large rectangular and translucent window and as he squinted his eyes, he was able to make out two more figures behind the window.

The Kinceleran turned his head back towards the Dark Knight who was still glaring down daggers at him menacingly; XLR8 sent his own glare towards the Batman before nodding towards the opposite side.

 _"Diana..., I need your assistance interrogating our little accomplice."_ , Batman stated apathetically into the air before pointing towards Ben, moments later a Caucasian female with a red and golden chest plate with blue armored leggings stepped into the dimly lit light near the table and XLR8 got a closer look at her face.

This was the heroine known as Wonder Woman, the female equivalent of Superman in stength and stamina however with much more skill, Ben felt himself gulp on the inside. It would be a very bad idea to piss her off, emphasis on the word ''bad''.

Diana then gave the Omnitrix wielder a foul look before stepping before him. " _This could've gone much easier but you have chosen to be so stubborn " **Ben Ten**.", _she warned before pulling a long peice of rope from the side of her outfit and holding it in the air for empasis it eerily glowed before Wonder Woman tied a knot around XLR8's left arm.

 _"We mean no harm to you but you will answer our questions while you are in our custody, did I make myself clear?"_ , The Amazonian Asked with authority in her voice, it would not be a good idea to take her lightly unless he was Waybig, but an Alien That towered over skyscrapers is guaranteed to attract unnecessary people in the League, and since Ben is the one trapped in their dimension, he would have to play by their rules until he found a way back into his own Universe.

Still Ben decided to stay silent, not knowing exactly what to say just Incase he accidentally triggers that short temper of hers. He remained silent, thinking of what to say until Wonder Woman scoffed and slightly yanked the rope causing it to glow.

" _Yes!-"_ , The Alien spat Out involuntarily answering Wonder Woman's question, how did he do that? He didn't even think before the answer flew out his mouth at hypersonic speeds.

 _"Impressed?"_ , Wonder Woman asked before continuing _"This is the lasso of Truth, it forces you to speak nothing but the truth so no lie will get past me, believe me I rather have you speak to us than have Martian Manhunter probe your mind."_

Ben gulped before shivering slightly upon hearing this information. How embarrassing would it be to have your darkest secrets spilled

Now that was disturbing on a whole new level.

 _"First Question."_ , Wonder Woman stated bringing The Omnitrix Bearer back to his senses, he shuddered internally waiting on her question _"Who are you?"_

The Lasso briefly, but violently glowed forcing the Alien to give his answer _"I'm Ben 10, but right now call me XLR8."_

 _"No.",_ Wonder Woman replied sternly before hardening her grip even more _"Who are you really shapeshifter?"_

Ben was getting ready to answer until a high pitched series of beeps erupted from his chest; Wonder Woman got a closer look at his chest to see a red flashing hour glass signal.

How convient.

In a flash of Ruby light, XLR8 was reverted back into the human form of Ben Tennyson. The de-transformed teen then tilted his head towards the table fearful of his safety since his silence most likely agitated Wonder Woman.

Diana's felt her face become pale as she stared down the Shapeshifter in shock _"By Hera!, Your only a child?!"_

She then regained her composure as she began pressuring him with more questions _"Or is this some sort of human disguise?!"_

Suddenly Superman entered the room with a calm but firm demeanor, he glanced at Wonder Woman with a soft look. " _Please calm down Diana."_

Wonder Woman calmed down a little as she let her hands slide off the table, she was still shocked about how the strange shapeshifter's human form was only a pre-teen. Was this Shapeshifter trying to trick her and her team to letting their guards down?

Upon taking a closer look at the Shapeshifter turned human, Superman felt his jaw almost loosen. This was the same teenager he delivered to the hospital half a week earlier.

 _"You're that kid, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!"_ , The Man of Steel yelled as the words spilled out of his mouth, he was genuinely surprised about the teenager missing from the hospital was now in a seat right in front of him.

Batman then stepped forward, softly pushing Superman out of the way to take a closer look at Ben. " _Or So he looks like it."_

This earned a few glances from both Superman and Wonder Woman, Batman then motioned them outside the Interrogation room.

 _"Diana, I know this sounds weird but how about we give your Lasso of Truth another try, I have a hunch."_ , the billionaire playboy in a Bat suit suggested to the Princess and Ambassador of Themyiscara. Diana nodded before the trio walked back into the interrogation room, the Shapeshifter still bounded by his wrists to the table. Diana walked back behind the Shapeshifter before placing the Lasso on the boys neck before pulling lightly.

 _"Who are you, really?"_ , The Amazonian princess asked with authority causing her mystical tool to slowly glow and engulf Ben in a low dimming light.

" _Ben Tennyson."_ , The Human answered almost instantly, before looking down at the cold metal floor before listening to the three adults talk in the room.

 _"How old are you Ben Tennyson?"_

The Mysterious tool then began to glow again, engulfing Ben in the soft and eerie light until the answer slipped out of his mouth.

 _"13"_

Wonder Woman than dropped the her end of the Lasso unto the floor before advancing towards the shapeshifter with her mind currently being in a puzzled state. Was Benjamin Kirby Tennyson cursed in some way? What caused him to transform and what was the deal with the strange hourglass symbol on all the transformations they have seen from him?

 _"Who are you?"_ , Diana asked before reaching towards the Lasso causing Ben to slightly shiver.

 _"If you let me go, then I will talk."_ , Ben spoke.

" _Don't count on it.",_ The Dark Knight replied behind the Shapeshifter making him jump up.

That was creepy, where did this guy come from?

Soon Martian Manhunter was seen phasing through the wall before standing in front of Wonder Woman.

 _"I'd believe we seen enough if you please Diana?"_ , The jaded alien Asked towards the princess causing her to un Lasso Ben and stand in the corner of the room, near Batman.

" _I have been in Benjamin Tennyson's mind and he is far from foe, espicially with the many powers under his possesion due to a certain device of his."_ The Martian said standing up for the Shapeshifter, how much did he know about the strange boy and his powers?

Ben cringed on the inside, he then began to feel slightly dizzy, Ben hoped that no one would catch the comment that Martian Manhunter made on the strange-

" _Device of his?",_ Batman questioned not missing a beat on The Aliens Inquires about Ben.

 _"If you release him, young Benjamin will be more than willing to cooperate."_ , J'onn replied with a slight grin on his face before proceeding to back up against the wall.

Batman then walked forward before pressing a red button down on the table causing the energy cuffs to simmer away into the air. Ben then grasped each of his arms, trying to rub the feeling back into them.

 _"Well during my Summer Vacation I found this quote on quite watch from outer space.",_ Ben answered trying to rush through his story quickly.

 _"A watch?"_ , The Dark Knight Questioned " _I'm not buying it."_ , he replied sternly causing the Omnimatrix bearer to scowel.

 _"Too bad I wasn't finished numb-nut."_ , He replied back jokingly _"Its called the Omnitrix and it crash landed in a forest during my summer vacation and it jumped and latched itself onto my wrist and fused itself to my DNA, giving me the ability to transform into a few Aliens, When fully unlocked, I have 1 Million Aliens but so far I have Nineteen."_

" _What are your current powers and abilities kid?"_ , Superman questioned

Ben took a breath before continuing, he'd rather tell about his powers than his history but he knew that the Justice League eventually was bound to ask them about his past.

 _"Super Speed, Flight, Super Strength, Cloning, Energy absorbing and redirecting, Elemental abilities like Fire, Intangibility, Durability."_ , Ben answered Nochantly _"The powers go on and on but it really depends on who I am at the moment."_

Several of the League Members were shocked, a teenager with nearly all of the powers of the League besides Captain Atom or Captain Marvel, however Ben did answer that he has many more Aliens to unlock and eventually he could easily unlock a radioactive type alien or something similar.

 _"What have you done sod far with this device Ben?",_ Batman asked, one wrong answer from Ben with malicious intent and Batman knew that he couldn't allow this much responsibility and power to befall on a 13 year old kid, barely a teenager.

 _"I saved the universe two times from an intergalactic Alien Squid and myself one time, kinda."_ , Ben answered causing several members in the room to develop faces of confusion and give a side glare to the shapeshifter. Martian Manhunter stepped forward before starting to add on to Ben's odd answer.

 _"When Benjamin obtained the Omnitrix he lured an enemy almost as strong as Zod to Earth, his name is Vilgax."_

 _"Let me guess, this Vilgax wanted the powers of Benjamin's Omnitrix for himself."_ , Batman clarified with a stern voice before sitting down and listening to the abridged story.

 _"Yes."_ , J'onn continued _"But he wanted to do more than just simply possess the power of the Omnitrix, he wanted to distribute the power to his Private Forces for he could rule the Universe."_

Batman gritted his teeth at the Martians Explanation, If this Vilgax was to have am army of Omnitrix users under his command he would truly have the power to control the universe and possibly any other universe in the vast multiverse. The Dark Knight began to calculate in his mind how to remove The Omnitrix from the teen, for his and the universe's safety. If Lex Luthor or Ra's al ghul heard of this shapeshifters origins and powers, no doubt they would take him and want the secrets of his Omnitrix.

After a few brief moments of silence and letting their new found information settle in their minds the detective of Gotham decided to ask the Omnitrix Shapeshifter a personal question.

 _"What do you mean by the term: saving the Universe from Yourself?"_

The Shapeshifter gulped, he knew he had to explain this one by himself.

" _I was fighting a crazed geneticist by the name of Dr. Animo and we accidentally triggered the Omnitrix's self destruct function, since it was charging up over the course of several days It had the ability to destroy the universe."_

Several members in the room gasped, The ability to destroy the Universe when it builds with enough energy? They were certain that Batman would possibly remove this device from the boy, no matter how much good he did with it.

 _"I met the creator, Azmuth and explained to him about how I and the Universe were going to explode, at first he didn't care and wanted us all to die anyway but eventually he deactivated it, causing me to lose my powers but at the cost of saving the universe. All was going well until Vilgax attacked causing Azmuth to reactivate my watch and unlocking me a new Alien that I call "Waybig"._ , Ben replied answering Batman's questions however this simply made the members in the room more inquired to ask questions about the Alien device attached to his wrist.

Ben sucked in more air as he waited for the League Members to pressure him with more questions.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: No special note for this Chapter except extending it to 2k words**


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome to the Watchtower

**JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER**

Both The flash and Ben ran into the far side of the watchtower to find the Dining area, Flash snatched up a box of various Fruit Snacks and candy bars and started to go all out at an accelerated rate. Flash curiously looked at Ben, "Are you disgusted by my eating habits Ben" he asked. "Nope Ben replied", "It's just that I never in my life seen any human eat this much and I seen tons of Aliens eat way more than you". "Speaking of eating you wanna have an eating contest?", "I sure would like to", Flash replied, "but I don't think you'll be able to keep up with me unless you have some type of alien that eats a lot in that watch of yours". "Luckily I do!", Ben exclaimed before he twisted the dial on the Omnitrix a few times and slammed down the core. In a flash of Emerald light, the Omnitrix was absorbed into Ben's wrist. He became barely 2 feet tall, his exterior skin became lime green and his belly and chest skin became a yellish hue. From Ben's back he sprouted out a small tail. and his eyes became enormously bulbous with black outlines and white pupils, he developed 3 line like whiskers on both sides of his face while growing 4 small black claws. Completing the Transformation, The Omnitrix finally reappeared on Ben's chest.

 **UPCHUCK**!

"So let me guess", Flash asked, "That guys powers is pretty much eating and then vomiting." "Yep!" Upchuck answered, "except that my vomit is actually powerful energy balls I throw up." "We'll try not to vomit on me" Flash answered, "I'll try not to", responded Upchuck. Ben then opened his mouth and out came 4 rope like tongues. Upchuck literally scooped plate after plate of junk food and then dumped each load of the plates into his mouth. Seeing competition, Flash created a mini vortex and sent cakes, ice creams and other sweets flying into his mouth. Ben decided to pick up the pace and perfectly balanced 5 plates on each tongue meaning that he was in fact eating 20 plates of junk food and a few meats at one time. "Amazing", Flash said, "I never actually had someone actually match me in doing this type of stuff."

 **3 HOURS LATER**

Superman was in the Briefing room thinking about how to integrate Ben into a school, even if the boy wasn't from this reality he still should be able to continue his studies by hopefully getting some school system to take him in, he was still in deep thought until Batman interrupted him. "Clark", he approached from behind Superman. Superman turned around "Benjamin's room is now ready and We should tell him now." They both walked down the hallway and into the dining room and Superman was stunned at what he saw, Flash knocked out on the floor and across the table on a chair was huge green creature with his eyes closed-groaning. Superman was getting ready to question and possibly attack this creature until he got a glimpse of the Omnitrix on the creatures massively swollen chest. Upchuck peeked open one eye, "Does anyone know where any excess energy deposit areas are?" "Why would you want to know where that is?" Superman asked. Upchuck's belly then started to glow lightly with a small hum. "I'll lead you to the area" Superman replied, They both walked into an elevator and Superman pressed the lowest button on the elevator, it slowy took them down into the lowest part of the watchtower. Superman stepped out the elevator with Ben following close behind. "Where are we exactly?", Ben asked. "The Nuclear room, it supplies the watchtower with extraordinary amounts of power". "Here is the energy waste dump, where heroes like Captain Atom expel their excess energy" "So Ben" Superman continued, "how do you plan on expelling the aliens extra energy?" Upchuck then lifted the excess energy flap with his 4 tongues and threw up a large amount of plasma like energy into the flap, after he was finished the watchtowers Artificial Intelligence alerted the leaguers threw the intercoms that there was a "two hundred and fifty percent increase in System power and the watchtower would automatically adjust itself to speed up energy consumption". "What exactly is this guy called Ben?", Superman asked out of curiosity, "Upchuck", Ben responded. "This guys powers are pretty much eating anything and puking it back out as energy blasts". "Sounds Extraordinarily powerful of how it was able to boost the watchtower by a whopping one hundred and fifty percent, I'm also assuming that wasn't your maximum capacity, correct?" "Batman" Ben questioned, "where did you even come from?" "The shadows because I am the night", Batman responded with an intimidating glare, "Anyway Benjamin, your room is prepared for you", "I want you to get as much rest as you can as for tomorrow I will be testing you and cataloging your current set of Aliens." Then Batman walked into the darkness and disappeared. "Okay", Ben quietly spoke now that was just weird. Ben and Clark soon made their way back up the floors of the watchtower and made their way up to the resting area of the League, "well this is your room" Superman said before he walked away to his room. Ben walked in and closed the door, "Welcomd to the Watchtower" Ben said to himself before he collapsed on the bed, falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER**

Ben was woken up by the alarm clock that mysteriously was set to 8:00 sharp. With a slow groan with some light Yawning, Ben then slipped his feet into his socks and slid on his shoes. He walked up to the door control and tapped the button prompting his door to open with a slighty squeak. As soon as Ben stepped out, He started walking down the corridors, the Omnitrix wielder slowly started to wonder if he was lost or not. " _Lost_?", The Darkknight asked in his usual gruff voice approaching from behind. " _Kind of_ ", Ben answered " _it's not my fault this place is so huge_ ". " _Follow me to the training room Benjamin_ ", " _I want to catalog your Aliens while you are in the testing grounds_ ", prompting Both Ben and the caped crusader to go the elevator hall.

 **LINEBREAK**

When Both Ben and Batman finally arrived in the training room, The consoles and equipment were already being prepared by Superman and the Flash working in a super speed duo to get the equipment ready, when they were done a small blast door opened signaling that the room was ready. " _Alright Ben, show us what you can do_ "Flash yelled out. The child shapeshifter walked past the blast door where he heard it slam behind him. The Justice League then moved to a small window where they could see Ben in action. In the control room, Green Lantern then flipped a switch up causing a herd of battle droids to drop from the ceiling. " _Too_ _easy_ " Ben said to himself before he moved his right hand over to his left wrist to twist the Omnitrix dial, while looking for the wanted alien form, the battledroids slowy started to shapeshift. The first droid, shifted into a paler and scarred version of Superman himself with the trademark "S" being reversed, the second droid turned into a color scheme invert of the Flash, and the last 2 droids were the oddest of all, 1st droid turned into a elvish man with pink skin wearing a full yellow body suit with hints of purple under the suits armpits. The 2nd droid turned into a large reptilian man, slightly bigger than FourArms, It also had a tail half of its own size. " _So_ _Who_ _are_ _these_ _guys_ _exactly_?" Ben asked. " _Bizzaro, Zoom, Sinestro, and Killer Croc._ "WonderWoman answered. " _Well,.. **IT'S HERO TIME!** "_ Ben yelled before he slammed down the dial consuming the area in a flash of Emerald light. The Omnitrix was absorbed into Ben's wrist, prompting his chest and stomach to expand like a medium sized raft. His skin became nearly albino white with his eyes expanding into green slits, His back then developed a turtle shell like pattern and quickly developed a yellow hue and both of his arms became black with small claws pointing out of his four fingers. Completing the transformation, The Omnitrix popped out slightly above his forehead.

 **CANNONBOLT!**

" _This is going to be just like that bowling game I played last weekend!_ " Ben yelled out before he crouched down and curled up letting his yellow shell completely cover him. He took off at high velocity and smashed into the KillerCrock droid, slamming the reptilian into a nearby wall. KillerCrock then stood back up only to get a heavy elbow from Cannonbolt, slamming him back down unto the ground with the slightest of cracks from the floor. Bizzaro then starting shooting freezevision blasts at Ben and Sinestro shooting yellow light energy at his direction. Seeing KillerCrocks limp body as an opportunity, Cannonbolt then repositioned his tail, angling hit upwards. Cannonbolt then curled into a ball and sped up his tail and lifted hitself up, making a makeshift ramp. Ben was launched 50 feet into the air and was about to crash into the twisted Superman until he was suddenly caught in Midair entrapped in yellow energy, courtesy of Sinestro's fear constructs. Sinestro then Formed a giant spiked hand and then lifted Ben up as high to the ceilings level and slammed him into the ground creating a large crack. " _Ouch", that's gotta hurt!,"_ Flash quickly commented. Sinestro then attempted to repeat the attack, but Ben curled up and sped out the way, dodging Sinestro's constructs. Dodging both a combination of both Freezevision and heatbreath, Ben was shoved into the wall by Zoom. " _It looks like I'm dealing with some fast guys",_ Ben said to himself. " _Luckily_

 _I can be fast too!_ Ben yelled out loud before he slammed the Omnitrix on his forehead. **XLR8!** " _Smart, he knows when one of his forms are not useful enough for when the current situation changes",_ Batman thought to himself, making his own mental notes on the boy, adding on to his abilities and knowledgeable skills. XLR8 then took off at an increased speed: 750 miles an hour, almost at the sound barrier. Ben then sped behind Bizzaro, and jumped into the air giving a flurry of super speed kicks and swipes to the deformed clone. In the training control room, the team witnessed a high speed blur (normal to the ones like Superman or Flash) delivered a heavy roundhouse to Bizzaro's jaw, the force actually sent a small shockwave that was detected by the monitors Batman installed in the room. " _Impressive, he fights like a seasoned warrior_ ", Wonderwoman softly announced to the team, currently awing at what Ben could do. XLR8 then turned his attention from Bizzaro over to Sinestro and was about to dash into his direction until The twisted Superman caught him by the tail, he then flung him into Zooms direction preparing for a vibration attack with XLR8 barely dodging one of Zooms enhanced blows. XLR8 then counterattacked by performing a knee dash quickly striking the yellow speedster in his face. Ben tryed to perform a quick slash to Zoom's chest but he intercepted by catching XLR8's arm mid strike and twisted making Ben grunt in pain. Zoom proceeded to use Ben's own momentum against him and he twisted him in the air, then performing a volley of quick kicks. XLR8 hit the ground with a loud thud. " _Ok Time to get serious!_ " XLR8 yelled before sliding down his visor and rushing towards Zoom and which the other did the same. When the two speedsters collided, they formed 2 separate twisters 1 blue and 1 yellow, at first it seemed like these 2 twisters tried to overpower the other but then they slowy converged to form a large Dark green twister with hints of red in it. From the outside of the vortex red lightning bolts seemed to emerge from the high winds occasionally. " _It appears that "Zoom" is attempting to use Static electricity attacks on Benjamin._ " Martian Manhunter spoke firmly to the team. " _I don't think Benjamin can move fast enough as "XLR8" to generate static electricity at the moment_ ". He added on. " _I have to admit, Ben has been doing very well against some of our worst nemesis's even when it's 4 against 1 on a medium setting._ " GreenLantern commented on Ben's skills, The team was still commenting on Ben's skill until they heard a loud thunder crack sound emerge from behind the window, Taking a look at the vortex, it appeared to be turning a light green meaning that either Xlr8 was speeding up or Zoom was slowing down. Oddly the weird sound seemed to erupt every few seconds from the vortex and it confused everyone on the team except both the man of steel and the scarlet speeder as they saw exactly what was going on, The Flash has then decided to break the silence " _Guys what's happening is that Ben, obviously never knew how to throw lightning before so he's using his tail as a ranged weapon to hit Zoom_." " _The near instant acceleration of his tail is causing a loud "whip effect, the "crack" that we keep hearing is Ben slinging his tail in the air_." Said Batman as he glared at the window harder, " _resourceful too.", The Dark knight thought to himself._ Ben was actually quite surprised and exhausted, " _I've never actually pushed myself this far as XLR8, I can barely keep up with this guy and I heard this is only medium!_ " Ben thought to himself as his powerful leg and tail musculoskeletal systems began to ache. From inside the vortex Both XLR8 and Zoom we're slowing down until Zoom, lunged at Ben, giving him an opening, within a nanosecond XLR8 slung his tail as hard as he could, knocking Zoom out of the vortex and into the wall, completely obliterating The droid from the sudden deacceleration. " _Way to go Ben!_ " Flash yelled at the window, earning himself a glare from Batman. " _What, err sorry!_ " Flash stood back. XLR8 was still recovering from Zooms attacks until he saw Bizzaro rush at him with both fists cocked back. XLR8 leaned back letting the Superman clone pass over him halfway before he kneed him halfway to the ceiling. " _Looks like I'll be needing more muscle._ " The shapeshifter spoke before he tapped the Omnitrix on his chest again. **DIAMONDHEAD!** " _ughh, I was going for FourArms but this one works too, I guess.",_ Ben said sounding dissatisfied. Bizzaro then appeared out of no where and lunged at Ben who was too late to react in time. He attempted giving a body blow combo, to the transformed teens chest barely cracking Diamondheads skin. Bizzaro appeared to be actually slowing down and the Android reeled back his hardest punch and sent it into left chest. However, this actually damaged the droid itself as Bizzaros fist actually appeared to break off, revealing droids hologram that was failing due to the damage being sustained as, the droids metal fist was lying on the floor, and the arm itslef being broken in two. " _That's on Medium, but that's only around 20% weaker than the real Bizzaro, now I remember why my fists hurt so much._ " Superman joked to himself. Taking, Bizzaro's broken arm as an advantage, Ben shifted his arm to farm a large spike and shoved it right threw the Droids chest, deactivating it instantly. Diamondhead then tossed the droid above his shoulder not carry where else it lands. "Now, anymore trash to take out?" Diamondhead asked the audience cockily to quickly recive a light construct zap that barely made him stagger, " _oh right, I forgot about you lightbulb!_ " Diamondheads deep voice yelled at Sinestro. " _You can't stop me I'm nearly invincible!_ " Diamondhead and Sinestro rushed at eachover ready to strike. Diamondhead cocked his fist back. " _Trust me this is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt you to tear apart an expensive robot like you!_ "

 **BEEP**

 **BEEEP**

 **BEEEEP**

 **BEEEEEP**

" _Oh Maaaaaan!_ "Diamondhead yelled.

 **BEEEEEEP**

In a flash of light Diamondhead was back to Ben who punched the Sinestro droid square in the steel jaw covered by a hologram. " _OW! THAT REALLY FRICKEN HURTS!_ " Ben yelled. " _You performed exceptional Benjamin.",_ the Dark knight gruffly commented. " _He mean't you did great Ben!"_ The Flash excitedly spoke. " _Get some rest Ben.",_ Superman added, " _We still want to see your other Alien forms_." Ben stood up and took the elevator to his quarters and he thought what the league thought about how he performed before drifting to sleep. " _He fights very well, but he is prone to getting distracted, but however he is just a child"._ WonderWoman started. " _He knows when and how to make compromises and when to change into an new form when his current one is no longer effective."_ Batman added. " _XLR8 is crazy fast, I want to race him!, I know I will win but it'll still be fun!"_ Flash stated, only to receive a glare from Batman. " _His forms are very powerful and he can be a helpful asset to our team when he is old enough."_ Superman said. " _I agree Clark, but before he joins the team, I need to catalogue all of his current set of Aliens."_ The Dark knight stated before turning to leave. " _While he's with us, he'll need a Primary mentor to act as his legal guardian and to train him, one of us will have to take him under our wings"._ Batman then Disappeared into the shadows.

 **Authors note: Who should Be Bens mentor? Tell me in the reviews below!**


	9. Chapter 9

**GOTHAM CITY**

 **BATCAVE, WAYNEMAYNOR,**

The world's greatest detective, Batman worked relentlessly, on his computer, currently setting up an government identity for the newcomer Ben Tennyson, he had only gotten the most basic of details like his Full name, academic level and age. Batman knew that he would have to consult the kid shapeshifter about who should be his primary mentor, choosing his mentor would affect where he would live and where he would attend school. Putting in the last few lines of information in the system, The Gotham Knight switched onto a new tab, he accessed the World Wide Web and did a quick search: "Ben 10", He inputted into the text bar before clicking search. 2 small time news articles of Ben's aliens appeared: "Diamondhead stops bank robbery", "FourArms saves mother and daughter from apartment fire". Batman, then skimmed through both articles reading on what Ben could actually do in a real life situation, He paid attention to the apartment fire story the most reading that the mother, saw "FourArms" raise all four of his arms and slammed them together making an escape route for the mother and daughter. Done skimming over the pages, Batman then proceeded to erase the evidence of Ben off of the internet, but not before forwarding the files to the main league members about what just 2 of Ben's forms could do in combat. Bruce hated to admit it, but it made him *slighlty* anxious if Lex Luthor or even worse, Cadmus finds out about Ben powers, even though the Omnitrix is impossible to be removed, that doesn't mean that Cadmus or Lex won't try and copy the DNA samples from it or make copies of the Omnitrix itself. Batman then turned around " _Alfred._ "

" _Nice to see you too Master Bruce,_ _your dinner will be prepared for you in an hour"_ The British Butler spoke before he turned around and walked back up to the stairwell exiting the Cave. Batman then jumped down a hand rail and landed down another section of the Batcave, he took out a batarang like device and firmly pressed down on a small red button. A few mere moments later, a low growl was heard signaling The Batmobile rolling from the darkness and automatically popping up the cockpit, Batman then jumped in and sped off onto the streets of Gotham City.

 **JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER**

Ben was at the dining room table, with some of the League members present listening to One of Ben's stories. " _So Azmuth jumped and slammed down on the core and unlocked a new transformation for me, Waybig!, next thing I know I'm snatching droids out the air and literally pulling them apart, I then snatched the drone Vilgax was riding on and he told me to let him go"_. " _And_ " Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) asked. " _I let him go, like he demanded", Ben responded._

 _"Just like that?!, he's your worst enemy, he attacks you and you simply let him go!?"_ Green Lantern(John Stewart) interrupted.

" _If letting someone go means flinging him into outer space, then I sure let him go alright."_ , The Alien hero chuckled to himself followed by laughter from the surrounding.

" _You absolutely HAVE to show us "Waybig" Ben_ ", Captain Marvel happily said. " _I would if I could, but I would have to be on Earth to show you, Waybig is Way to big for the training room_ ", Ben responded.

 _"How Big is "Waybig" actually Benjamin?",_ Wonderwoman asked. " _About One hundred and twenty feet, I'm not exactly sure, he may be even taller now."_

The whole team gawked at Ben, an One Hundred And twenty feet tall Alien, they all thought to themselves, Ben could become bigger than Giganta herself until she decides to become even bigger. " _Anything else interesting to tell us Ben_ ", Black Canary asked. " _Well I'm making some upgrades to my watch with "Grey Matter",_ Ben responded.

Looking at the confusion at the League's faces Ben went to the Omnitrix and slammed the core engulfing the room in Emerald light. " _This is GreyMatter, my highly sophisticated hyper intelligent deoxyriboicnucleic acid sample "._ Ben announced in a slightly high squealed voice.

" _Seems pretty smart, for a little guy"_ Captain Marvel spoke, sounding like he was trying to hold back laughter.

" _Azmuth is one of these "little guys", capable of making a level 20 Tech device that can completely change your anatomy when Earth is barely level 3."_

 _"Point taken",_ Captain Marvel responds, sounding embarrassed. " _Well Ben, we're off to our respective cities to protect, see you in a couple of hours_ " Superman stated.

" _I'll be back in a Flash!",_ The Scarlet Speedster yelled before he zoomed towards the nearest teleporter.

" _He did not just do that_ ", stated Green Arrow.

" _I think he just did"_ , responded The Man of Steel before he flew off out of sight.

 **15 Minutes later**

Ben was in his room, watching the news about a Rich and powerful man named Lex Luthor that wanted to beat Superman at everything.

" _Boring_ "!, Ben groaned at the Television sounding annoyed, he then found a kaiju channel that got his attention. "KingZilla!" A bystander yelled from the crowd, "he's heading for Tokyo bay, all is lost if we don't use the oxeygen destroyer!"

" _I think I'm starting to like this_ " the Alien hero said letting himself being lost into the "zombie box" totally unaware of what's happening at the other side of the door as, barely audible footsteps moved past his door.

"I _have some information gathered about the kid_ ",a strange person in a dark trench coat said pressing two of his fingers to his ears.

" _I would order you to engage and capture the child but the League may get suspicious when he dosent show up in the morning, with powers like his He will need to be regulated by our private milita child or not- Report back to base_." The mysterious mans intercom buzzed in his ear.

" _Yes Ma'am"_ " The man responded before literally cloaking in the shadows, without a trace left.

 **Woo!, another chapter done, I'm sorry I couldn't get much done in this chapter as not enough people chose who Ben's primary mentor should be. Most people chose WonderWoman but I don't think enough people voted yet so Suggestions are still open.**

 **Also What should I call Ben's Kryptonian form as I plan to have him transform into it very soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER- 9:54 AM**

" _Ben, I'm coming for you_ ", a Dark voice whispered, " _Ben save us please!,_ yelled the voices of Gwen and Max Tennyson.

" _I"ll save you, just hang on!",_ yelled Ben who then went to the Omnitrix, Ben slammed down on the core to find out in fear nothing happened, only the repeated sounds of the Omnitrix timing out

 _"No!, Not now, please not now!"_ , yelled Ben, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

" _You have failed to save your allies and now I'm coming for you and your Omnitrix!, when I get hold of you I will make you suffer, I will end you, I am **VILGAX!** _The ground beneath Ben's feet crumbled and he slowy fell to the darkness below him.

Ben woke up on the floor of his temporary room, _"Another Nightmare",_ said the Preteen shifter.

Ben left his room and heard a slight buzzing noise come from the crack in front of his door, ignoring it he walked down the hallways, finding the kitchen, Ben swung the door open of the massive refrigerator and found a 1/4 carton of Milk, grabbing 2 eggs, Ben cracked and dropped them into a non-stick pan.

Looking at the stove, Ben took notice that the stove was jam packed with sludge and the sides ran off with grease.

" _I have a much better Idea",_ The Omnitrix wielder stated before slamming down the core, enveloping the area in a flash of Emerald light.

 **HEATBLAST**

Grabbing the pan, Heatblast increased his core temperature slowy engulfing the pan in a soft flame. The pan then glowed a soft red, and the eggs slowy sithered and soon the aroma of Eggs filled the room.

" _Mmm, crispy",_ The pyronite joyfully whispered.

Transforming back into Ben, he scooped the eggs into a plate before digging in with a fork, finishing his meal, Ben dumped his Plate into the Sink, therefore someone else would have to wash it. Leaving the room, Ben walked into the main hallway looking for any type of engineering equipment,

" _Looking For Something Benjamin?"_ , asked a gruff voice that Ben instantly knew it was The Dark Knight itself who revealed himself from the shadows.

" _Engineering and chemical equipment I guess"_ answered The Alien teen.

" _There is an engineering room, down the hallway and the very last door to your left, why are trying to gain access to our equipment anyway?",_ questioned Batman.

" _Just trying to make some modifications to the Omnitrix, I want to find some parts to add a feature to make my Aliens more powerful and add a longer time period for transformations, nothing like Master Control though". Ben stated._

 _"Master Control?",_ Asked The Dark knight.

" _It's a state where I'm able to mentally control the Omnitrix, jump from Alien to Alien without hitting the dial and remain as an Alien as long as I want_ ", replied Ben.

" _Interesting_ ", stated the Batman before he vanished from sight.

Continuing down the hallway, Ben took a left and walked pass down a long series of doors. Stopping, at the last door, Ben walked into the room and flipped on the lights.

Looking at various inventions, parts and other inventories, Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook, filled with various calculations and equations.

" _I might not understand this, but I know someone that does!",_ Yelled Ben before he slammed down the core of the Omnitrix, absorbing the room in Emerald light.

 **GREYMATTER!**

"Time to get to work I guess", stated Greymatter before he went to work hopefully having successful attempts at modifying the Omnitrix. Ben grabbed a small hand mirror and propped itself on a wall for it could face GreyMatters back. " _This going to be a looooooong night_ " said the Transformed teen.


	11. Chapter 11

**UNKNOWN AREA**

A man in an Dark trench walked down the dark streets of Gotham. Checking to see If anyone was nearby he looked both ways before walking down the Darkened alley.

In front of the stranger was a medium sized Metal door with no handle on it, he walked towards the door and pressed a small button to the side. A green light the. Waved up and down his body before focusing closer to his face then his eyes, the light remained momentarily until it retreated back into the strange machine.

" _Retinal Scan complete: Acess Granted"_ A computerized voice of a woman spoke through unseen speakers, the metal door lifted open with a small his before letting the stranger gain entry.

" _Do you have additional information on the kid?"_ A subletly deep feminine voice asked, " _The kid's Alien powers would be of great use to Cadmus"_

" _Ms. Waller_ "An chilling voice responded, _"I_ ' _ll give you more information about the Watchtower's guest if you hand over the paycheck first"_

The Woman identified as Waller stepped out of the shadows, She was African-American, Short hair cut nearly to the scalp, chubby and wore a blazer, _"Careful Wilson, who knows if That Bomb is still in your skull"_

Walller then walked closer to Wilson with her left palm open, she then gave the check to "Wilson", who then inspected the paper.

" _No funny business, huh?"_ , Wilson asked, he then pulled off his trench coat and a gray haired figure looked up with an eye patch over his right eye, _"Ben's Forms seems extraordinary powerful, Cannonbolt is extremely durable and can roll at high velocities, X-LR8 can manipulate friction and catch up with Zoom, Diamondhead is as nearly as durable as Cannonbolt and he can shapeshift his body to form constructs, I have some data about him but not enough, I'm still collecting data on his other forms"_

" _Meaning?",_ Waller asked

 _"I need to see him in combat_ ", Wilson answered " _Direct Physical combat_ "

" _Fine"_ Waller shrugged _"Well ready something, but If we, meaning I get caught, I"ll have your head on a spike- no , In a million pieces on the floor now go Slade"_

 _"I Prefer The Terminator, Deathstroke the Terminator"_

* * *

Ben was in the Training room for the last three hours as Four-Arms ripping apart robotic droids, On the inside Ben was seething with boredom, he had to get something to do to pass the painfully long time being cooped on the Watchtower for nearly an week, Four-Arms smashed two droids together and crumbled them up into an large steel ball, then using his two upper arms he lifted the ball above his head and tossed it into the wall.

" _Hard Mode complete",_ The Automatic Combat A.I stated, " _Would you Like to Begin extreme mode?"_

 _"No"_ Four-Arm's said in his raspy voice before turning around and walking to the middle of the arena towards the exit, The Omnitrix gave it's signal of a time-out and The Tetramand shifted back to his original form.

" _It would be a waste of time to try Extreme mode on regular droids, unless it's Bizzaro or some other villain"_

 _"Then try to fight me",_ Wonderwoman's voice echoed off the walls before she dropped to the ground a few feet behind Ben, " _You want a challenge and I want to see what my protege can do, win/win situation Ben"_

Ben let loose a terrified expression and slowy backed up before letting loose a small grin,

 _"What's so funny Ben?",_ Wonderwoman asked curiously

" _You hit like Superman_ " The Alien hero stated before closely adjusting the dial on the Omnitrix.

" _That is correct"_ , Wonderwoman answered " _Have a form that can match or surpass me in strength besides Waybig?"_

" _No, but that won't mean anything when you can't hit me"_

 _"Your changing into that form called "X-LR8"?"_ , Wonderwoman asked questionably.

" _No, Someone else"_ Ben answered

"That's strange, my Watch is throwing off weird electric sparks, I hope This wasn't my fault", The Alien Shapeshifter thought to himself, the last time Ben messed with the Omnitrix it created hybrid Aliens much weaker than his normal transformations, the only other time this happened was when the Omnitrix picked up that new Alien form that Ben scanned that Ben now calls "Blitzwolfer".

" _It's time I introduce you with the Ghost with the most Freak!"_ , Ben Yelled as he slammed down on the core and Ben was engulfed with a yellow-greenish light, when the light died down nothing Ben remained seemingly unchanged however with the Omnitrix on his chest.

" _Seriously?, Now you decide to quit on me?"_ Ben yelled at the Omnitrix on his chest before tapping it multiple times, Ben's T-shirt became a solid green while a black hourglass formed between the shirt.

" _A costume change?"_ Wonderwoman asked she then began to chuckle.

" _It's not all of that!",_ Ben angrily yelled causing Wonderwoman to laugh harder, The boys eyes slowy burned crimson red before firing a scorching heat beam towards Wonderwoman that she barely blocked with her braces.

" _Okay..., What just happened"_ Ben asked suprsingly, he obtained a new form, but how? What could this new form do anyway and what were it's powers?

" _You turned into an Kryptonian"_ Wonderwoman said cutting the silence " _Like Superman."_ The Princess of the amazons was the most excited, as a warrior she had the lust for Battle that can only be sedated by the strongest of warriors- mainly Kay-El.

" _Cooool...,"_ , Ben answered Before he raised his fists

" _Alright, Lets go!"_ The Kryptonian declared, Ben was excited to test his new powers of a Kryptonian that he possessed, He knew that he probably didn't even have to hold back as Wonderwomans strength and speed were on par with Superman's.

" _Easy Ben"_ , Wonderwoman said calming down Ben " _You just gained the powers of a Kryptonian, you have to learn how to use them and can't just rush into combat"_

 _"Are you telling me to go easy on you?"_ Ben then proudly stood and place waiting for a response, Diana stood still for a moment before charging at the Kryptonian.

Diana tackled the Alien into wall, breaking it under her force nearly instantly, she slammed both of her fists using most of her Amazonian strength into Ben's abdomen, attempting to retaliate, Ben prepared to fire his heat vision again but the princess crossed her arms protecting herself with her indestructible braces.

" _That won't work on me Ben"_

" _This will though.",_ Ben said before blowing a powerful gust of freezing air at Diana, knocking her off balance and sending her 20 feet away from Ben sending her towards the opposite wall.

Getting out of his own crater, Ben used his Superspeed to close the gap between him and Wonderwoman.

"Fast but not XLR8 fast" The Kryptonian thought to himself before turning his attention back to Wonderwoman who quickly kneed him in the abdomen and quickly fastened her Lasso of Truth around his neck before flipping herself over His Head and slamming him down to the ground, forming another large crater.

"Enhanced Durability too?, feels slightly above Cannonbolts level" Diana then lunged at Ben a 2nd time, this time Ben successfully hitting Wonderwoman in the chest with his Heatvision blast and slamming her towards the ceiling momentarily, Diana landed on her feet with grace before backflipping away from Ben and getting back into her stance.

Ben looked at his feet and felt himself slowy levitate off the ground before smirking.

" _No holding back Ben, give me all you got!_ "

Both heroes then charged at eachover and when the moment their fists collided with eachover jaws the Omnitrix timed-out on the former Kryptonian, knocking Ben out.

* * *

Ben awoke to the sound of hospital equipment beeping steadily, and turned to see an IV drip in his arm, sighing Ben closed his eyes before feeling the bruise along his jaw, with his free arm.

"Jeez, I feel like Vilgax just punched me in the jaw"

" _Nice going Ben"_ said The scarlet Speedster "I saw the whole thing and _I think you did great against Wonderwoman with that new form of yours, have a name for it?"_ Wally then sat down and tapped his foot quickly against the marble floor before turning his attention to Ben.

" _Nuh yet, I haven thought of a neme"_ said Ben struggling to pronounce his words with his tender jaw, In a blur Flash momentarily disappeared and reappeared in a room holding an Medium-sized Icepack " _Here this should help"._

The moment the Ice-pack made contact with Ben's skin he felt worlds better, he was concidering going to sleep to sleep off the intense discomfort from his sore jaw.

" _Thanks that really helped, anyway I don't how I managed to obtain the powers of Superman but I'm not complaining"_

 _"Kryptoknight"_ Wally said randomly out of place

" _What?"_

" _Kryptoknight, that's what you can name that new form you got, I don't know how Superman is going to take the news though so, Brace yourself kid"_

" _On second thought, I think I'm feeling better to get out of bed want to race X-LR8?",_ Ben asked before slowy moving the sheets off of him and standing upright and feeling the side of his face.

" _Game on",_ Flash answered before Ben turned into X-LR8

" _Three Laps around the Watchtower?",_ The Kinceleran asked, Flash answered by disappearing into a red blur.

" _That's Cheating!"_ , Ben yelled before he dashed off and became a blue blur.

* * *

Superman and Batman teleported above the Watchtower, Wonderwoman had paged him and told him over comm lines that Ben has obtained a new form similar to A Kryptonian and Clark wanted to be asbosuletly sure this was his species and ask how did Ben obtain or unlock this new form, He was also informed of Ben and Diana's sparring match and had she had told him to not holding back even though she was holding back herself. She then explained the rest of the situation to Clark. The Two walked towards the corridors leading towards the meeting room.

" _Your anxious Clark"_ Stated Batman subtlely looking at Superman, Bruce was One of the worlds greatest detectives and a close friend to Clark, he knew almost everything about him, inside and out.

" _A little_ ", Responded Superman staring down the door, and pulling the handle towards him and walking through.

Ben was seen seating at the table and talking with Captain Marvel, Green Lantern and Shazam. Seeing the two walk in the room fell dead silence, Ben shuddered slightly, he wasn't afraid but he absolutely didn't want to piss of The man of steel, He was almost as strong as Waybig, More Durable than Cannobolt, Rivaled XLR8's Speed and had numerous other powers Ben didn't know about.

" _Ben"_ He said in an calm but authoritive voice " _I was told that you obtained a new form that is simular to A Kryptonian, you also mentioned you have the power to scan other Aliens"_ The group around Ben then backed away

" _Can you show it to me?"_ Superman calmly asked, Ben then lifted his left wrist and slowly guided his right hand to the dial and adjusted the dial.

" _Here goes nothing"_ The Alien hero said before slowy pressing down the core and Emerald light slowy engulfed the surrounding area.

" _ **Kryptoknight**!"_, Ben shouted before slowy looking up at the adult Kryptonian. Superman then stared down at the Kryptonian below him.

" _Kryptonian"_ Superman answered " _But how did you get a sample of my Kryptonian DNA?"_ He asked looking confused before taking a seat at the table.

" _Like when you crashed into Metropolis and I carried you towards the hospital, the Omnitrix gave me a small electrical jolt on my hand"_ Superman answered causing Ben to blush and look away as several off the Members in the room chuckled.

" _When did you discover that you could transform into "_ Kryptoknight"Asked Batman for the next question. Ben hesitantly answered.

" _Fighting Wonderwoman, I knew that Wonderwoman was a far ahead in terms of strength against Four-Arms and Waybig is simply to big to fight her so I chose "GhostFreak"._

 _"GhostFreak"?,_ Green-Lantern asked out of curiosity, always curious about Ben's new forms since his Aliens weren't from their Universe.

"An _Alien that can become Intagible, Invisible, Possess people and a few Telephatatic powers"_ Answered Ben " _I don't really trust him but he was the best option against Wonderwoman because he can faze through her attacks"_

" _What do you mean you don't trust "GhostFreak"?",_ Batman asked questionally, J'onn then stepped forwards and glanced at Batman.

" _May I intervene?"_ , Asked Martian Manhunter " _I believe I can explain this situation better than Benjamin"_

" _GhostFreak's species is an Ecutronite, they are a hive-minded species and they serve higher Ecutronites, "GhostFreak" is an genetic copy of the Ecutronite warlord "Za'Skarr", the thing so special about an Ecutronite is that their conscious resides in their DNA"_

Bruce decided to interrupt, his mind then decided to put the pieces together, If an Ecutronite's conscious could exist in their DNA and Ghost Freak was an genetic copy of an Warlord then what did that make him? " _Za'Skaar's mental copy became entrapped inside of the Omnitrix, and I assume he wasn't happy"_

 _"Correct"_ J'onn answered " _Za'Skaars Personality resided in GhostFreak which led to his enventual escape from the Omnitrix, he then went after Ben and tried to take over his body through his human form to gain the Power of The Omnitrix but failed"_ The people in the room slowly glanced in Ben's direction.

"If That Omnitrix falls into the wrong hands the wielder could become unstoppable, especially with Kryptoknight thrown into the mix"Batman thought as he glared hard upon Ben's left wrist.

" _Well now that have Kryptonian powers, and I expect you to use them, I have to to train you how to use your powers, understood Ben?"_ , Said Superman softly

" _Sounds Cool"_ answered Ben before Clark and Bruce walked out of the room.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 12 WAS SO SHORT I DECIDED TO SQUEEZE IT IN WITH CHAPTER 11**

 **CHAPTER 12 PREVIEWS:**

 **" _Not trying to ruin your parade or anything but you do know, I'm literally much much hotter than a Volcano"_**

 ** _"Batman, here to spoil my plans again?"_**

 **" _He took the bait, iniate phase two"_**


	12. Chapter 12

**GOTHAM CITY**

The Dark Streets of Gotham remained nearly silent. Barely anyone would willingly stay outdoors past midnight, Crime rates during Skyrocketed during the Silent night when nearly all was quiet, Dangerous Thugs and various types of criminals involved in gangs that could critically injure or kill wandering Bystanders into mid night territory, but to Gotham's Dark Knight, this was just another average day to him as he smashed his fist into a masked thugs jaw, breaking his nose instantly.

" _Ahh!, What the HELL!"_ The Man in the Bunny masked screeched holding his nose " _I'll make you pay for that BAT FREAK!"_ He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade and grinned.

" _Yaaaaah!"_ He yelled rushing towards Batman as he caught the mans arm twisting it and bringing his knee up to his skull, Knocking him out. Batman turned the man on his stomach and tied his wrists together near the other group of thugs Batman knocked out.

Batman turned around as a Black amored vehicle rolled up to his side and opened it's Darkened hatch, Batman jumped in and Put his hands on the wheel and sped off.

" _This is going to be a long night"_

* * *

A Red Blur raced towards Central City Bridge, 5 Minutes ago An Mercury Bomb was threatened to Explode and Bore a large Crater through the support Columns of the Dam. If it collapsed, If would destroy over a quarter of the city and Freeze nearly half of the whole state. Flash ran at subsonic speeds and reached the Red and corroded bridge in an matter of moments, slowing down, the Scarlet Speedster stopped running and Skidded to a brief hault, leaving no marks behind him suprsingly. Flash took a glance at the bomb before taking off towards it before he dodged a few shards of stray Ice.

Behind the Corners of a few cars, A man stood up wearing a light Blue and arctic white combatuniform with a dark ice Symbol running down the chest. Most strangely, the Man wore a ocular dome on top of his head that appeared to have mist on the inside, On the Mans face he wore a small mask with Black and Red glasses.

" _Mister Freeze, it's been a long time Victor_ Flash muttered standing in a fighting position. " _How's the wife?, she still chilling out?"_

" _Flash"_ Mister Freeze muttered Back like if those words were absolute poison to him, Flash took off at Cold with him retaliating my pulling out a strange gun with a liquid Canister attached to it, he aimed and Fired at Flashes feet with him swiping to opposite sides of the ice, barely avoiding the shards that were sharp enough to impale him in his feet, Flash slipped on a stray shard causing Victor to then quickly shot at Flash straight into his chest knocking him a few feet back and Solidifying him to a nearby pole.

" _I'll Freeze our your Brains",_ Freeze then squeezed on the trigger again, Sending a jagged Ice shard near Flashe's skull only to be melted instantly.

" _What the?!"_ Freeze Yelled Out for a Flaming figure to land near Flash, The cold themed villain cocked his gun and reloaded another Freeze Formula Canister, _"Batman, here to spoil my plans again?"_

" _The Names "HeatBlast", I'm kinda of a big deal anyway how about we-",_ Heatblast was Then interuppted by a shot to the arm which then briefly melted off from Heatblast's near Nuclear temperatures, _"Okay We can do this "other" way" then",_ Heatblast freed Flash of his Icy-prison and then took off At unimaginable speeds towards Freeze while Ben served as a distraction, Victor kept blasting Heatblast with little to no effect as the Ice melted off of his body.

" _Not trying to ruin your parade or anything but you do know, I'm literally much much hotter than a Volcano",_ This comment made Mister Freeze grit his teeth in anger as he tapped a button on his belt and replaced his gun with a Ice themed Rocket Launcher before aiming it towards the Pyronite.

" _FREEZE!"_ , Fries Yelled as he adjusted a notch on his new weapon and shot a blast of cold air shaped like an frozen Rocket at the Pyronite, this time blasting Ben into a wall and rooting him in Place, Ben struggled against the dense ice and he was left frozen solid in place.

" _How do you like these Sub-Zero temperatures 157 degrees below Zero!"_

 _"Do you exactly know who you're talking to?, this stuff will just melt off me in a few mere moments, than we'll be having a Bar-B-Q"_ Heatblast said as he nodded his head, attempting to crack the ice.

Freeze was so occupied dealing with Ben that he didn't notice his equipment disappearing from his hands and Flash knocking him out cold. Flash ran towards the bomb with only 15 seconds left and counting, The speedster opened the hatch and quickly entered the first thing that came to his mind if Freeze was ever to set up a password, Flash typed 'N-O-R-A' and pressed enter. The machine then let out a soft low pictched hum and deactivated with it's electronic display soon losing power.

" _That was easy... too easy anyway Ben, lets get Freeze and send him behind bars."_ , Said Flash walking towards Ben when suddenly smoke poured him from the surrounding area causing Flash to cough and wave his arms at super Speed dissipating the smoke slowly to clear it up. When the smoke was completely gone, Flash looked towards the ground to see that the once passed out Mister Freeze was now gone.

" _Damn he's gone!"_ The Previously Frozen Heatblast and Flash then teleported back to the Watchtower.

Behind a car A man in a grey cloak reached into an compartment behind the bomb and pulled out a small tape.

" _He took the bait, iniate phase two"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13 PREVIEWS:**

 **Ben Tennyson was in the run for his life, His Omnitrix was taking a extremly long recharge period in what he considered to be the absolute worst timing and situation possible.**

 ** _WHERE ARE YOU BOY!?",_ Said Ben's chaser and his gravely twisted voice barely audible that echoed down the hallways**

 **"How Did I even get in this mess again?"**


	13. Chapter 13 Ectonurite Isolation

**CADMUS LABATORIES**

* * *

Ben Tennyson was in the run for his life, His Omnitrix was taking a extremly long recharge period in what he considered to be the absolute worst timing and situation possible.

" _WHERE ARE YOU BOY!?",_ Said one of Ben's chasers and his gravely twisted voice barely audible that echoed down the hallways of Cadmus labs where the Blacklisted goverment agency conducted experiments very far past inhumane and illegal, Ben slowy stopped running to cover the sounds of his footsteps hitting the cold tile floors that echoed across the facility and found a room to hide in. The Depowered Alien hero was hoping the Justice League would be on-route to find him soon before he was killed, or worst taken over by Ghostfreak, the Omnitrixes physical duplicate of Zs'Skayr that wanted revenge for being trapped in the Omnitrix for almost three years. Ben found a separate hallway and entered a room packed full of computers and equipment and hid under the desk. Luckily Ben got into the room in the nick of time as a Cadmus soilder in the background opened fire behind the door on the Ecutronite.

" _Die!, Wait my weapons they aren't working"_

The sounds of the soilder's blood curdiling screams echoed down the halls for a few mere moments for what Ben considered aganonizing hours until all the screaming stops instanly, his mangeled and barely reconizable human body slams into the small window that cracks as a few drips of blood runs off of his forehead.

" _Pitiful creature...",_ Says Ghostfreak as he wanders the halls and picks his teeth with his inhumanly long fingernails " _Now Ben where are you... A "Hero" would not just stand by and let me slaughter everyone now would he?"_ He then cackles into the air as he floats down another intersection of the hallway.

Hearing Ghostfreak gone, Ben finally takes a deep breath to think about how to get out of here, alive.

"How Did I even get in this mess again?" He thinks to himself as he remembers what got him here in the first place.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-3 HOURS AGO**

Ben was sitting down at a table conversing with his new Guide Wonderwoman, they had been talking for almost an hour with Ben mainly telling her about his past adventures from his dimension he was telling her about a rival that he faced three years ago.

" _So I meet this guy, slightly taller than me and he's eleven years at the time we are in a "video arcade" and I run out of tokens to play the game and he walks up to another machine and literally makes coins pour out of it_ " said Ben as Diana quickly notes that an arcade is another form of entertainment for men.

" _He gets bullied by a few kids and I run behind a console and turn into X-LR8 and put the kids in a small vortex"_

 _"You helped a fellow friend out..., or so you thought Ben"_ , said Diana.

Ben nods quickly before telling Wonderwoman of Kevin planning to play a video game before it released and how they got caught and chased across the state for miles, Kevin planned revenge and Ben explained to Diana of how Kevin asked Ben to join him and he denied, enraged Kevin absorbed the various samples from Ben's Omnitrix.

" _He had all Ten of my powers and his own, he renamed himself Kevin Eleven.",_

 _"I fought him and I hate to admit, I barely won"_ Said Ben rubbing the side of his head " _He dissapeared soon and came back using my Aliens to frame me"_

Wally then ran across the room and stopped in front of Diana.

" _We have an Emergency, Solomon Grundy has reincarnated again and is attacking the Hoover Dam"_ He Said calmly but in an serious tone quickly gaining Ben and Diana's attention " _That Dam pr_ _ovides power to twenty five percent of the United States but most importantly 150 miles down the stream lies a small village of approximately seventy people that fish there, If Grundy destroys the Dam Everyone will drown"._

Diana proceeds to follow Flash to the teleportation Bay and Ben follows them to the warp zone.

* * *

 **HOOVERDAM-CALIFORNIA-**

Security and Police officers were all scrambling to evacuate all staff including the researchers and remaining personnel from the wrath of Cyrus gold- Better known to the world as Solomon Grundy.

Grundy scaled up the damn slowy and when he reached the top he let off a massive animalistic roar

 **RAAAAHHHHH!**

Grundy was now more recently feared by the public with his last reincarnation was able to nearly bring the man of steel to his knees, considered a wild card due to his powers constantly changing every time he dies, it usually took at least three or sometimes five members of the League to take on Solomon Grundy.

Grundy began to rip the road apart piece by piece and began tossing the road chunk at the power Transformers connected to the dam's generators and caused one to nearly fall in the water barely avoiding contact with the water.

Numerous researchers fled the scene with one elder researcher struggling to run and tripping on the concrete and rolling to the side. Grundy stomped over to the man and raised his massive fist with the researcher trying to crawl backwards away from the massive 10 Feet beast.

" _GRUNDY SMASH!"_ , The Mythical enchanted Zombie roared at the Man with him closing his eyes waiting for the inevitable. He then hears a massive boom and opens his eyes to the suprise of him not being literal mush on the road but a large 10 Feet tall, near crimson red skinned man with Four arms slammed both of his left arms into Grundy blasting him into the air and landing on the ground, creating a crater 30 feet away.

" _Are you Okay?"_ , FourArms Asked The researcher for him to respond by nodding his head up and down before regaining his footing and running the opposite direction.

FourArms shook his head disappointedly " _Not even a Thanks"_ He then crouched down and propelled himself into the air landing in the Same crater Solomon Grundy made a few mere moments ago. Upon impact into the Crater, Grundy put the Tetramand into a chokehold before tackling him into building, and then into a wall, and then another wall, and another until Ben regained his footing and Flipped backwards tossing The Zombie overhead.

" _Hey Now, I really like Zombies but that was just too close for comfort",_ Four-Arms said as he rammed one of his upper fists into Grundy's face and a lower arm into his abdomen making Solomon barrel over. Ben jumped into the air and rose all Four of his arms planning to slam them into Solomon Grundy until he saw many shiny objects on his back causing Four-Arms to wince upon sight.

" _This is gonna hurt... A lot"_

Four-Arms then slammed into Grundy causing them to fall down and smash through several Floors with Ben repeatedly pounding each of his bruised arms into Grundy's armored back speeding their fall floor after floor and finally landing in a basement of the facility, Grundy tossed Four-Arms into a nearby generator electrocuting the Transformed Teen with a million Volts causing Ben to let off a loud scream until the fuse busted with Four-Arms hitting the ground with a heavy thud as clouds of smoke and charred flesh burned off him.

Ben picked himself up of the ground despite the pain that rain through his body and took his stance against Grundy.

Grundy let out a low growl as he ripped out a Butchers knife behind his back and grabbing a steak knife with his other arm before pointing both of them towards Ben.

Ben didn't know much about Solomon Grundy or his motives but he does know that Solomon isn't exactly the smartest tool in the shed to act on his own, curiously Ben decides to ask him a question.

" _What are you even doing In a place like this?",_ Four-Arms asks waiting for Grundy's response causing him to sneer.

" _Water moving make energy, Grundy smash gate to get more water, Grundy now absorb energy from rod because Grundy died on a Saturday and born again on Monday!"_

Ben narrowed all Four of his eyes at Grundy before rushing at him and using his lower right arm to twist Grundys arm before kneeing him in the ribs, this caused Ben to again feel his sore muscles and slow down with his attacks slightly, The Tetramand threw another punch at Grundy causing him to dodge by backing up.

Four-Arms grabbed a bench from the ground and swung in an one eighty motion, knocking Grundy off his feet, Ben tried to repeat the attack but Grundy caught the other half of The makeshift weapon and snapped it into two pieces, seeing the weapon was now useless, both Ben and Grundy threw their pieces behind them.

Four-Arms took notice of the other Generator acrossed the room and took advantage of the situation, With a groan he'd lifted up Grundy over head " _Let's see how you like it!",_ Ben yelled before tossing Grundy into the generator causing the Slaughter Swamp Zombie to scream.

Grundy's scream grew louder and louder as the Generator fed lethal amounts of electricity into his body guranteed to kill or at-least permantly injure any human being, Sparks flew off of the knives lodged in Grundy's back and Grundy's eyes turned a glowing white and his screaming stopped and sounded more like groaning.

Four-Arms staggered back uncounsiouly as he withnessed Grundy's body stretch and pull itself in opposite directions as both of the zombies fist and legs grew bigger, his chest and arms bulkier and menancing green mist emerging from The body of Cyrus Gold like rot. " _You make Grundy strong, give Grundy a taste of power, now Grundy will show thanks."_ , The massive 15 foot frame of Solomon Grundy slammed his fist into Four-Arms with he barely had enough time to block with all Four of his arms making him skid back and yell out, Ben just felt as if his two main arms nearly snapped into two!

Grundy then rose both of his hands above his head causing the ground underneath Four-Arms feet to rupture as 4 pairs of arms grasped Ben's legs tighlty to hold him in place and Ben's eyes widened as he saw Grundy charging at him and rammed into him and performed a headbutt knocking Ben backwards but the arms underneath him keep him upright. Grundy then tossed Ben into the air upside with Grundy jumping after him and grappling him while in the air. From all the years Ben has been watching Sumo Slammers, he already knows whats about to happen to him.

A Piledriver.

Grundy slammed Four-Arms back down into the concrete below, and watched as Four-Arms stuggled, but slowy regained his footing and turned around only to feel A butcher knife slash across his skin but breaking nearly instantly, Grundy growled as he grabbed Ben and performed a Three Sixty slam and dropped him unto the ground once again. Grundy reached into his abdomen and pulled out a large tombstone and slammed Four-Arms over the head with a sickening crack nearly knocking him out.

Grundy was suddenly blasted into a wall and Four-Arms looked up to see Wonderwoman by his side as she put her arm under his lower arm and helped him back to his feet. _"Are you alright Ben?",_ She asked and Ben groaned as he massaged his arms trying to get the feeling of pain out of them, In truth everything hurt atleast Vilgax type of hurt to the second power if GreyMatter had a second opinion about it. " _Im fine._ ", he answered " _Just a little bruised up."_

 _"I'll take control from here.",_ Diana responded before charging towards Grundy and both combatants slammed into another section of the facility out of sight but fighting sounds still going on between the two. Ben nearly collasped was he transformed back into normal and was then hit in the neck with a strange object. Ben pulled the silver tipped object out of his neck with a red end. " _I'm feeling...A Lit...tle woozy"_., was the last things Ben could say before he collasped on the foor as A figure in an heavily amored suit wearing a Black and Orange mask threw him other his soilder before pressing his fingers to his ear " _Waller, Phase 2 part 1 is a sucess and I have the boy, I'm Preparing for an extraction._ "

" _Good Job Terminator, Otherwise you would have been the one Terminated."_

* * *

Ben awoke to vibrations and movements of what ever area he was in, He'd then remebered his last actions the fight aginst Solomon Grundy, Wonderwoman saving him and her leaving to fight him alone, Ben finally remembered the tranqulizer dart that he had pulled out of his neck. _"I've been kidnapped.",_ Ben says to himself before looking or attempting to look out the Shaded windows " _Nothing an Alien can't fix_.", Ben said as he looked at his left wrist to see a massive metal brace covering it and Ben's eyes widened significally. " _No way._ ", Ben says out of shock. How could anyone know that the Omnitrix triggered his transformations?, ever since Batman consulted Ben about his privacy Ben became alot more secretive when using the Omnitrix, he'd even Transform before he even got close to the danger when helping out Wonderwoman and Flash. " _Someone must've been watching me but...how?",_ Ben's thoughts were interrupted when the vehicle he was in came to a complete stop and he sat there for several moments in complete silence.

Both doors barelled open and numerous barrels of Rifles and other firearms pointed towards Ben as he scooted backwards. " _Alright Kid_.", said one of the Men pointing his rifle towards Ben " _Get out, and well make this easy for the both of us._ ", he then cocked his gun and Ben slowy stepped out, He was quickly swarmed by the group encasing him in a circle formation for he couldn't escape. " _Don't try anything funny._ "

Ben was escorted into a dark alley way when one of the soiders took off of his glove and pressed it up against a clear panel, a hissing sound was heard from the side and Ben turned his head to see Steam coming out from the underside of an large black steel door, The soilder's behind Ben pushed him forwards to walk in the door and down a long hallway. Taking a turn they moved Ben near the elevator where another Soilder had his hand retinal scanned for the elevator doors to open allowing them down further access into the strange facility. " _Kid's suprsingly quiet."_ , said one of the female soilders to the group " _Or that we are very agressive._ ", responded a different soilder " _Well ya can't really blame him, not the first time we dealt with some superpowered kid."_ Ben looked down towrards the ground in pity as his captors pushed him along " _Hey Kid, I know how to cheer you up!",_ One of the soilders with a grey helmet yelled causing Ben to look up at him, The soilder reached into his helmet and pulled out a key, Ben looked at the metallic band covering the Omnitrix and saw a keyhole on the side, taking his chances, Ben tried to snatch the key from the soilder but he pulled the palm back fast enough and shoved Ben to the ground. " _Tskk, Tskk, you gotta be quicker than that!"_

" _That's enough Boys._ ", says a Black woman with an afro wearing a blazer says walking up to the group. " _Ms. Waller... I was just-",_ says the Soilder before getting slapped to the cheek. " _Don't you Ms. Waller Bullshit me boy! We experiment not tortue, luckily since this boy was not born here he has no rights and that's the only reason we can perform research on him do you understand that soilder?",_ She spoke with authority and glared daggers into the soilders eyes. " _Ye...Yes Maam",_ The soilder answered. " _Good, Try that again and I'll sign you up for the firing squad, now prep him in the room and we'll be ready for experimentation in fifteen minutes. and for you Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, welcome to CADMUS.",_ Ben was then lead to a glass cell and then locked within the shock absorbent walls. " _I gotta get outta here"_

* * *

 **TIMESKIP 15 MINUTES**

Ben was then brought out of his holding cell and forceablly placed into a metal reclining chair held up at a twenty degree angle. Waller stood behind the glass window preparing Ben for experimentation. " _What...What are you guys going to do to me?",_ Ben asked as A few scientist tied monitored his vitals through machines seeing his heartrate go up, slighty. " _Don't worry were not going to kill you, unless I'm tempted, were going to study your Alien DNA in the Omnitrix and then study and see if we can make copies of the Omnitrix itself.",_ Ben gulped at the thought of that one. " _But isn't that illegal?, to perform experiments on a person?, even more a kid like me?",_ Ben waited for Waller's response, she chuckled. " _Please we did stuff way past Illegal by now, there is no shame in our game to better this country.",_ One of the researchers unlocked the brace over the Omnitrix but Ben's other arm was stilled tied down. A large machine with a red tip was wheeled in front of Ben and he saw out the corners of his eye a few researchers plug the cord into a nearby power outlet. " _Listen.",_ said Waller as she changed her tone to a darker pitch _"You're the only one capable of Operating that device on your wrist, choose a form and by the count of 3 transform on my command **DO NOT TRY ANYTHING FUNNY**._", Ben then nodded as a researcher freed his other arm " _1..."_ , Ben then slammed down on the core of the Omnitrix _"Fire now!, he played us!",_ Yelled waller as emerald light quickly engulfed the area.

Ben felt his anotomy began to change as his legs fused together to form a long tail and his head turning upside down before getting a white cloak like skin that quickly became applied to the rest of his body. Multiple black cracks formed randomly on parts of his body as on side of his face he grew a purple eye and the Omnitrix peeked out the side of his Chest. _**"GHOSTFREAK!"**_ , Ben yelled as he briefly floated in the air.

 **SPECIES: ECTONURITE**

Ectonurites are a ghost-like species from Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Their Ecto-Lord is Zs'Skayr.

With their protective layer of skin, Ectonurites look like a classical ghost with a track for the eye to travel upon. Ectonurites can grow this protective layer of skin to protect them from sunlight. Without their protective layer of skin, Ectonurites look like misshapen horrors. They possess an exposed skull with sparse teeth for a head, only one eye, dark blue skin, exposed bones on certain parts of their bodies, black claws, a big gaping hole in their chest with black and white striped tentacles hanging out, and speak with an eerie, creepy voice. Ectonurites can rotate their heads so they can be upside-down or the right way up. Ectonurites can also develop deformities such as having one arm larger than the other, having three heads, having more than one eye, or having pink lips. Ectonurites on Anur Transyl usually conceal their faces. Their second skins resemble sheets, with patches and stitches commonplace. They also have stitches on their bodies. When an Ectonurite is at its full power, spikes erupt from its shoulders and its hands, and their teeth and claws grow in size.

 **POWERS:**

Ectonurites have density altering protoplasm, allowing them to phase through matter and make themselves invisible. Ectonurites can inhabit the bodies of other lifeforms and possess them. Additionally, this grants them access to the possessed person's powers as well. Without their protective skin, Ectonurites possess powerful telekinetic abilities. In true, absolute darkness, Ectonurites can use their abilities to their full potential. An Ectonurite's mind is embedded in the very fabric of their being, a miraculous genetic memory that allows them to remember absolutely everything from the day they were born; even a single strand of its DNA can replicate it in its entirety. Ectonurites do not have any mana/life-energy in the conventional sense, making them immune to life energy absorption. They can absorb the powers of other living things, as Zs'Skayr had already absorbed Ben's, and planned to absorb Vilgax's powers as well. Ectonurites can also recreate the skin they shed. Like all species native to the Anur System, Ectonurites are immune to Corrodium.

* * *

Ben was then struck by a beam from the device and quickly went Intagible in attempt and Negate the effects of whatever Cadmus was trying to do to him. Using his telekinetic powers, Ben disarmed the Men and phased out the window coming face to face with Waller. " _What the hell are you?_ ", Waller demanded nervously as he backed up against the corner with Ben slowy coming closer " _Your worst nightmare...",_ Ghostfreak said in his chilling voice before trying letting a tentatcle slide from underneath his skin before grasping his head in pain before ramming himself against the wall. " _No Not him again!, Can't be!"_ , Said Ben as Waller down the hallway and out of sight. Ben was engulfed in red light turning back to normal. " _It can't be!_ ", Yelled Ben grasping both sides of his head backing up against the corner, backing up away from an motionless Ghostfreeak, he'd began to change again, his skin covering his head withered away and his hands developed extremly long sharp fingernails. His body took on an indigo blue while his tail developed black stripes.

 _"Oh but it is Ben, but it is"_ Ghostfreak then began floating towards Ben until he was distracted by gunshots coming from behind him. " _I'll deal with Them first, don't worry you'll get yours too very soon now run along now.",_ Ben ran down the hallway as fast as he could while Zs'Skayr looked into the air before letting out a loud cackle. " _Oh, It's good to be back..._ "

Zs'Skayr then began tearing researchers and soilder's alike apart limb by limb, he was planning to unleash this fury on Ben Tennyson but unfortunately he needs him alive to claim his revenge, He was currently using his tentacles to pull out researchers while Cadmus soilders fire endless streams of bullets at him. Zs'Skayr decided to pick up the pace as he flew around hallways quickly mortally wounding every one he saw in sight, he was searching for Waller first because he was not very hapy for having HIS DNA harvested just to serve humans. " _Pathetic._ ", he said before speeding up his massacre

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Ben listened for any surrounding noise before walking down the creepily long and silent hallway until he stopped dead straight when he saw Zs'Skayr right infront of him facing the other direction. _"Where are you Tenneyson?_ " Ghostfreak said as he floated down the long hallway when Ben saw the elevator right in front of him. "It only works with someones Hand Print that works here.", Ben noted to himself before going down a small corridor hoping to look for a alive researcher to help both escape from Zs'Skayr's wrath. Ben silently pushed opened a door and saw the Soilder with the grey helmet pointing towards him with a shotgun. " _What the hell is that thing?_!" he loudly whispered towards the depowered teen. " _One of my Alien that was Sentient, that DNA extractor or whatever you call it Split both of us in two freeing him, anyway Lets get out of here."_ , Said Ben pointing towards the door he came through making the soilder shake his head side to side. " _Are you crazy?, that thing will rip us to shreds_!", responded the soilder who crouched down on the floor. " _NO!_ ", replied Ben " _You are the only person who can get both of us alive out through the elevator right now, If we dont leave HE WILL FIND US, HE ALWAYS WILL"_

The soilder remained in deep thought until he stood up and walked toward's Ben. " _Fine, I Will just please tell me you can transform and fight that_ creep."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14 PREVIEWS:**

 _ **"So many friends to play with...so little time to use"**_

 ** _"Get outta here kid, go"_**


	14. Chapter 14 Ectronite Isolation part 2

Wonderwoman has managed to incapacitate Solomon Grundy while Flash has managed to help evacuate the remaining personnel in the facility. Unfortunately Wonderwomans fight with Grundy resulted in the two combatants damaging apart of the Dam holding the water back. Water has managed to slowy deep through the cracks and Superman has To use his heat vision to seal the wall back together. " _That's the last of the cracks, now where's Ben?"_ , The Man of Steel Said while using his X-ray vision and Superhearing. Wonderwoman picked up an projectile with a red dart at the end. " _Batman I've found something."_

Wonderwoman then gave the projectile to Batman and which he inspected in thoroughly. " _A tranquilizer dart."_ Batman then narrowed his eyes. " _Team has back to the Watchtower, I need to run a few...Tests"_

Batman, Flash, Superman and Wonderwoman were all beamed back aboard the Watchtower.

* * *

Ben and the Soldier walked down the cold empty hallways of the lower levels in search of the Cadmus facility, they had barely managed to avoid multiple encounters from GhostFreak. " _Is that Watch fully recaharged yet?"_ Asked the Solider looking at Ben's left wrist. " _No, first time this happened it took almost an hour to recharge, but do I have an backup plan."_

 _"What is it?",_ Asked The Soldier sounding desperate for a chance to escape the facility. Ben decided to break the painfully long silence amplified by the long and narrow hallways ." _We need a flashlight and some Leds"_ The Soldier stopped walking to stare at Ben dumbfounded " _What the hell is A flashlight and some Leds going to do?!"_ Ben followed the Soilder down the hallways and into a room labeled "RD"

" _WHERE ARE YOU BOY?!",_ yelled GhostFreak's voice from an nearby intersection " _You can't stop the inevitable!",_ GhostFreak's tone slowy started to sound more demonic the more he spoke, from being trapped in the Omnitrix for almost another three years filled him with his need for retribution, his plan wouldn't be complete without Ben and that's what enraged him the most, he needed Ben alive in order to posses the power of his Omnitrix, Out of anger he'd began tearing multiple lockers apart at once. " _Kid, he'll be heading to our location soon speed up your project."_

 _"I'm lucky I actually paid attention in Physics"_ , Said Ben as he took apart the flashlight and Led pointer and rewired them both together before rerouting the wires into a small step up transformer connected to 3 double a batteries. " _What is that thing anyway?",_ Asked The Soilder he'd became interested in Ben's creation. " _A device that ramps up the power to produce harmful effects of artificial light.",_ The Soldier nodded his head and took a closer look " _Looks like a poor man's solar revolver."_

 _"Sun Gun",_ corrected Ben as he turned to walk out the door " _We got something that can hurt him, I'm not exactly sure if this will work as we want to because I'm a B minus student in chemistry.",_ Ben wasn't 100% sure if his creation would work he used to be an C student in all areas of science until he found the Omnitrix 2 and a half years ago, In order to get an basic understanding of the Omnitrix, Ben consulted help from Gwen and occasionally from Azmuth and improved his grades in all of his classes (Math went from a D to a high C).

" _Found You...",_ GhostFreak Said phasing Out from the side of the wall intercepting Ben and his temporary partner " _And I see you brought a meal too..."_ , Behind Ben's back he adjusted the power on the stun gun to medium and pulled it from behind. " _Ah I'm so scared!, a flashlight crudely taped to a-",_ Ben then toggled the Flashlight on and a red beam shot GhostFreak in the chest and knocked him into a nearby wall.

" **NYAAAAAH!",** yelled GhostFreak's clutching his lower body as Ben moved at an angle to see a small gaping hole in his skin. " _It actually worked..."_ , Responded Ben sounding dumbfounded. " _You ruin...everything boy."_ GhostFreak then phased underground and reappeared behind Ben and used his tentacles and flung Ben across the hallway as he dropped the Sun gun mid air. The soilder grabbed the Weapon and attempted to fire only for it jam and spark."It's not working!"

Ghostfreak chcuckled " _So many friends to play with...so little time to use._ "

Dodging one GhostFreak's tentacles Ben responded "Change out the Batteries!" GhostFreak turned around to face the Cadmus agent reloading and charged at him " **I WILL NoT Be dEFiLed by a pitiful excuse of life!** " Quickly changing the setting the maximum the agent fired as GhostFreak's razor sharp claws pierced through his abdomen. " _You know what creep?_ ", The soldier said with a grunted expression as a few drops of blood pouring out of his mouth " _Go to hell._ " _**"NOOOOO!"**_ , GhostFreak yelled as nearly every part of his body quickly became scorched and evaporated to nothing as his remaing fingers and other appendages fell on the floor unaffected. The Cadmus agent slumped down on the floor into a sitting up position and Ben rushed to his side and tries to pick him up.

" _Stop..., just leave me here._ ", He says weakly with Ben gently taking him off of his shoulder " _Get outta here kid, go.",_ Ben refused and stood by his side " _I can't just leave you here, even though your a Cadmus agent, I'm a hero, I save people!",_ reassured Ben " _Don't call me that...call me John"_

 _"L-L...isten, Being a hero isn't about saving people, It's b-b-being the best you can be... to make everyones lives better",_ John said taking a deep breath before continuing " _When I-I was a kid, I've always wanted to serve m-my country, my dad was in the m-military so I wanted to make him proud, So I joined this place. The tru-"_

 **COUGH***

 _th is that this place makes me feel more alive than I ever did and I feel sick to my stomach, I didn't care about the consquences or that I was cannon fodder, I-I didn't care how many people I killed... I wanted to become powerful, I wanted respect, I wanted authority I... I just simply wanted him to s-smile,."_ John then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a keycard. " _What's this?",_ Ben questioned softly. _"A keycard, it should grant you... access to the elevator and door even after I die..."_

John delivers his final quote, " _This is the first time I've ever used my power to help someone other than myself. It's strange. It feels kind of...nice."_ and closes his eyes as he takes his last breath.

" _I know your father is smiling, you just saved someones life today."_ , Ben then walks away slowy and silently.

- **WATCHTOWER- 45 Minutes ago**

* * *

" _This dart has a few traces of Ben's blood on it_ ", deducted Bruce taking the dart out the machine " _He's been Tranqulized and most likely kidnapped by any organization that seeks his powers."_ , Diana then balled up her fists and looks down while muttering under her breath while Flash puts on a serious look and stops making jokes. " _Even worse",_ J'onn adds " _I havent set the teleportation bay to be able to lock on to the Omntrixes energy signature and warp him here, sadly until he can find a way to get to us or signal us... he's on his own."_

" _Not all is lost."_ , replies Bruce knocking Diana out of her angered trance " _This dart has unique parts that I was able to identify and trace to the man that most likely Took Ben... Slade Wilson, Deathstroke."_ Flash then decided to speak up " _How about we find Deathstroke and beat the answers out of him, he has Ben."_

 _"Yes and know, Slade defintely kidnapped Ben but that does not mean he still has him, however we will find him."_


	15. Chapter 15

- **WATCHTOWER-**

" _Warning.",_ The Watchtower's A.I. Spoke causing Batman to look up from his desk and glare ominously " _Unknown object with current temperature of 892 degrees Celsius and rising and approaching at a speed of 872 miles per hour."_ Batman then pressed a button on the console alerting the rest of the team before preparing himself for the encounter with this unknown object, or person.

Superman levitated in the air, a few feet away from the Watchtower waiting to for this asteroid or object to come close for him to get the greatest chance of Shattering it and one punch. He used his super-sight to see a flaming humanoid object flying to him by using his hands to propel itself in the air like a rocket. Clark then put on a serious demeanor but quickly loosened it when he saw the strange creature slightly angle itself up and He saw what occupies the middle of his chest-The Omnitrix. " _Ben?",_ he questioned as The Pyronite landed a few feet away from the man of steel before collapsing on his knees and huffing slowy, Superman used his Speed to close the distance between the two getting Ben back to his feet. " _Sorry for being such a drama queen...I've never flew from Earth to space, at least not this fast before."_

Clark then helped walk Ben back into the entrance of the Watchtower before asking an important question " _Ben, what happened?" ,_ Heatblast then turned his head towards Clark before ruby light engulfed the area and turning back to normal " _It's,... It's- a long story...and It's not pretty."_

* * *

Ben then proceeded to explain his story of Being captured by Cadmus and then being experimented on trying to extract his alien dna and possibly copy the Omnitrix itself. " _They told me to transform in front of them and So I did, I selected GhostFreak to phase through the table."_ , Ben pauses as several members of the League widens their eyes already getting an idea of what happened " _I transformed and then was shot by an some weird energy beam before going intagible and disarmed the guards."_

" _What happened next Ben?",_ Asked Hal Jordan. " _I thought I timed out and transformed back but I was separated into two.",_ Ben continued the remain silent as the Justice League slowy pieced together the parts, Ben separated with GhostFreak and which his genetic template personality could resurface. " _Zs'Skarr took control of Ghostfreak.",_ Answered Batman from the corner of the room. " _Yeah._ ", responded Ben putting his left hand into his face Ben appeared stressed out with unusual behavior and the group immediately took notice of this, " _He revealed his true form before going around",_ Ben paused before he continued speaking "- _and slaughtering everyone.",_ Ben took a moment to collect his breath before speaking again " _He was coming for me next and I managed to escape but my powers weren't working just like last time."_

 _"I've managed to run and hide from him and met up with a Cadmus soilder that helped me get out, to defend ourselves, I made a weapon and the soilder ended up dying helping me get out however, GhostFreak died with him but he'll be back, he always_ does." Batman stepped forward " _You constructed a weapon?",_ asked Bruce, he wanted to know The various weaknesses of Ben's aliens starting with Ghostfreak. Batman was noted as being parinoid as several members of the League but this was Just one of his numerous contingency plans, just in case Ben falls under someone's control or worse he turns against them, it's never bad to be too safe right?

" _Yeah a Sun gun or solar gun whatever you want to call it."_ , Said Ben making Batman raise a brow " _Solar radiation is an Ectronite's only weakness and Benjamin made a weapon capable of mimicking the light produced from Earth's sun, think of it as a high powered Flashlight."_ , explained J'onn to the rest of the League. " _It worked but not entirely how I wanted to, Truth is, I'm only starting to get into Tech and other equipment ever since Grandpa Max taught me how to build some stuff.",_ Ben Responded. J'onn walked out the room " _I sense distress in your mind, you should get some rest Benjamin."_

* * *

 **-CADMUS FACILITY-**

A clean up crew was getting rid of the recently deceased of hours earlier. Amanda Waller stood in the middle of the workers cleaning up the facility preparing for demolition.

" _Clean up Crew six and seven, I need you scrubbing those WALLS and pronto!",_ She yelled while slowy walking down each hallway and checking the rooms for any survivors.

" _I've trained my men better than this, pathetic._ ", Waller said to herself before walking down another hallway and eventually stepping into a gooey white substance that spread across the ground. " _What the h-",_ Waller said before interrupting herself " _Scratch that, Clean up crew seven get over here...",_ Waller then lifted up her foot as the strange white substance had a few black cracks running across it and she saw three fingers scattered across the floor " _I think we just had a bittersweet beginning.",_ She said and smiled as the crew vacuumed up the remains of GhostFreak and put it under very special care as Waller commanded for later uses. " _Thank you Ben Tennyson, Thank you for showing us a demonstration on what of only one of your forms could do."_ , Waller then smiled.

* * *

Question and Batman talked over the recent events what happened over the day Ben fighting Grundy, Ben getting Kidnapped, helping evacuate due to an Earthquake in Japan. " _I hear the halls sqeak at night, we may have_ _rats.",_ Stated Question causing Batman to glare but then let out a small sigh. " _Question..., there's no one here with us_.", responded Batman " _Obviously Cadmus must've found about Ben's Omnitrix and his forms from an outside source_."

Batman eyed question ominously before speaking " _Your paranoid Question.",_ This caused Him to laugh, If Question had a face he would be grinning ear to ear " _Says the Guy That has a contingency plan to take down the_ _ **ENTIRE JUSTICE LEAGUE**!", _Bruce looked to the side as he knew Question's statement was true, everyone trusted him but Bruce didn't trust him back. " _Answer me this Bruce, what If you went rouge?, what if you decided to take us out in our sleep!?, You could go after our family members after you deal with us except for that shape shifting kid."_ , Question remained silent as he waited for Bruce's response.

" _I. Won't ever do that.",_ He Said simply as he walked away to the Teleportation Bay, most likely to go back on Patrol in Gotham.

" _I Know you're here so you better come out!",_ Question yelled into the Shadows as a figure walked into the dimly lit lights of the room. " _Slade...",_ Question Said almost involuntarily as Deathstroke walked from across the table. " _It appears that I've been caught, Bravo, Bravo.",_ Said Slade as he slowy clapped his hands together.

" _So you were the one who knew about Ben's Omnitrix.",_ Deduced Question as he stood up from his seat. " _Telling your comrades means nothing, you're seen as a schizophrenic and sociopathic indivual, they WILL not believe you. besides Huntress that's been "relived of her duties"_ Deathstroke Said before continuing his rant "You would not even rat me out even if you had the chance, _You're also seen as a Narcissistic individual that waits to the last moment to tell his allies "I told you so"."_

 _"How di-",_ Was the only words Question managed to get out " _Wayne Tech Computers are easy to hack if you have the right connections.",_ Deathstroke interuppted before walking away " _I love to stay and chat but I got information to gather, secrets to expose and people to Wipe off the face of the Earth.",_ Deathstroke then walked out the room with Question staring into space.

" _Shit.",_ was the only words Question managed to say in the Darkness.

* * *

It's Been a long week since The Cadmus Incident and Ben has appeared to seem distressed by something and the Team immediately took notice of his odd behavior. " _Even though we Ben is not part of The Justice League, He is still a Great help to our cause.",_ Said Superman gaining Green Arrows attention watching Ben eat. " _What are you getting at Boy Scout"?,_ Green Arrow Responded.

" _I'm saying we have Ben join the Teen Titans."_

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Another Chapter Done Guys!, For anyone asking why Batman didn't know Deathstroke was in the room with him, Both Of eachover are equal and have ambushed eachover many times over in the comics.**

 **I'll be replacing GhostFreak with an already well known Alien from Alien force and Feedback will be making an appearance in this story.**

 **PREVIEW CHAPTER 16**

 _"The Target has moved to Jump City, don't worry I'll be traveling there too before leaving a piece of me in the system"_

 _We've managed to look at the sample and the results are astonishing... The DNA of this species can actually hold the memories and personality of the individual"_

 _"Two shapeshifters That likes the color green?, how fantastic"_

 _"Look out!, It's Killer Moth!"_


	16. Chapter 16

**-Jump City-**

 _"Look out, Its Killer Moth!"_ , A nearby pedestrian yelled causing a group of civilians to instinctively run for cover.

Almost instantly multiple squad cars fled the scene and stopped in front of Ben. " _Freeze!"_ , A police officer yelled cocking his gun.

" _No"_ , Bigchill commanded while staring daggers into the Officers eyes " _You Freeze!"_

Bigchill proceeded to breathe a chilling gust of light blue ice freezing the officer's hands to his pistol and preventing him from firing. Bigchill then froze the other officers and disabled their weapons.

A lone Police officer backed up into the corner as Ben approached him slowy appearing to strike. " _W-W-Who-are-you?"_ , The lone officer questioned frantically. " _Whoever You think I am.",_ Said Ben taking a deep breath, whether preparing to continue speaking or to Freeze the Man to near Subzero temperatures. Ben walked closer until " _I'm not Killer Moth, I'm Bigch-"_

Bigchill was then slammed by a unknown force and crashed into the glass window a nearby restaurant. Bigchill looked up irritability to see 5 dark shadows in the smoke glaring at him. The debree passed soon passed over and Ben looked up to see a yellow cape blowing in a figure dressed in a red vest and green pants charge at him. Bigchill used his breath to blow him away slamming him into the wall.

The Necrofriggian smiled as he opened his cloak and flew out of the store. A white splatter than dropped on Ben's shoulder and he looked up to see a green bird circling him and Ben connected the peices together before glaring his slitted green eyes at the bird.

" _You just...!, You-You Crapped all over me stupid Bird!"_ , Bigchill yelled in his cold voice as the Strange Bird then quickly started to change into A large Gorilla that roared as it fell from the sky with both of his arms held back preparing to strike.

BigChill then went intangible letting the Green Gorilla pass through him harmlessly and slamming into a dark minivan below. The strange creature was then trapped on the smashed vehicle by constructs of ice from Bigchill's freezing breath.

" _Enjoy the frost-bite courtesy of Bigchill!",_ chuckled Ben as the Gorilla was then engulfed in a dark portal and disappeared.

Dumbfounded, The Confused Necroffrigian stood still not noticing a similar portal forming beneath his feet. " _Take this Ya Ugly Freak!"_ , a figure yelled as it's large metallic fist slammed into the Aliens jaw.

The figure that punched him was distinctly African American with Robotic equipment surrounding his body.

From a nearby roof top the same figure from earlier landed by The Cybornetic Man's side. A loud whistle from some object or person flying a supersonic speeds interrupted Ben's concentration as a Tan skinned girl in purple attire landed near the duo of two. " _Cyborg, status report!"_ , The boy in red and green spoke loudly to "Cyborg". " _This isn't "Killer Moth", he's too frail and Blue but he sure is as uuuuuugllly. BB said he called himself "BigChill."_

 _"Do we have to commence in the fighting if Bigchill is the hostile?",_ Asked The Tan skinned girl causing Cyborg to transform his arm into a large energy rifle and smile deviously at the Alien. Bigchill huffed his chest, preparing to fire an ice blast at the trio " _Try Me..."_

A Portal opened behind Bigchill revealing a Green boy in a jumpsuit and a indigo cloaked figure at his side. " _That wouldn't be very smart."_ , said The Cloaked figure with a distintive female voice.

 _"JUST. STAND. DOWN."_ , said The Teenager in red as the group cornered Ben causing him to sigh and let out a small breath of chilling air.

"How did I even get myself into this?", thought Ben to himself

" _Come on Robin!, just give the order to pound this dude!"_

* * *

 **-15 HOURS AGO-**

 _Join the Teen Titans?",_ asked Black Canary walking into the room with her hands on her hips. " _It'd be a great way for Ben to meet some people his age.",_ Clark Responded as Canary places her hands on the railing before looking down at the Shapeshifter.

" _Doesn't having Ben on the ground counteract the "keep him safe thing"?_ , Wally questioned while fiddling around with his thumbs at hyper speeds.

" _He'll be under close monitoring."_ , declared Bruce's voice as he walked from the dark corner and all went silent briefly " _We need to keep him under a watchful eye, no doubt that Luthor knows of Ben's prescense If Cadmus knows."_

Beneath the founding members of the League, Ben was messing with the Omnitrix on his wrist, he twisted the dial across the various black and Green Silouthettes, he passed over a tall humanoid with long braids of "hair" with plugs at the end.

"I'll use you later Feedback .",thought Ben as he twisted the dial past his favorite transformation and landed on a new silhouette.

" _What's...this."_ , The Omnitrix bearer said to himself involuntarily as the two-dimensional model showed a tall figure with what appeared to be wings attached to the Aliens back and went his body forming a cloak. " _Let's see what you can do!"_ , He then raised his hand over the core to trigger his transformation.

" _Ben."_ , Said Superman's powerful voice interrupting Ben causing him to turn around. " _We decided You could join a Sub Group under us, You could have more Freedoms and more missions down on the ground, meet people close to your age."_

 _That be cool...I guess._ "Ben Replied

" _Good, we'll take for Jump City in 7 hours."_

Timeskip

Superman and Ben (As XLR8) traveled to Jumpcity at Mach 4 Speeds. If He absorbed enough Sunlight, Clark could have moved much faster almost at Wally's level of speed but Ben didn't seem to care about that. Xlr8 never traveled this fast before as he always ran at a reasonable speed to take in and admire his surroundings.

The trip was mostly quiet, only with either Ben or Clark occasionally asking the other a few questions about their past adventures from their respective lives, eventually two blue blurs passed the sign labeled "Welcome to Jumpcity" and both heroes quickly decreased their movement speeds. Superman found a dimly lit alley way and Ben entered before briefly turning back to normal due to the Omnitrix's timeout.

Clark handed a map over to Ben, " _Titans tower is where you should be staying, Batman already told the team. I'm off to Patrol in Metropolis."_ , Clark took off in the air and quickly vanished out of sight, leaving Behind a sonic boom.

Ben carefully looked both ways before walking out of the dark alley. Ben pulled the map in front of his face. "Two Blocks down then to the left, Sixteen blocks forward" Ben then followed the instructions as closely as he could and proceeded walking. Ben took a glimpse of his surroundings it loosely resembled Bellwood his home town. "I wonder how Gwen and grandpa Max is doing-probably think I'm dead." Said a voice in the back of Ben's head. Ben was interrupted by a loud boom 3 blocks away and the Omnitrix bearer saw groups of people running in the opposite direction screaming. Ben ran behind a rusted f150 pickup truck and discretely activated the Omnitrix without looking at what Alien form he had selected before slamming down the core.

A Bright Emerald light engulfed Ben as he felt his DNA being rewritten. His body developed blue wings with black cracks which thembecame wrapped around his body forming a cocoon. He grew a foot larger as his body fused each toes together to form 3 long toes on each foot and his fingers became sharper. His body became lankier and his eyes became dark green slits. Completing his transformation, his wings opened to reveal the Omnitrix on the center of his chest as he screamed out his name in an silent whisper. " ** _BIGCHILL!"_**

" _Well... Let's see what this form can do."_ , said Ben as he eyed himself down. Ben hovered in the air before taking off to give himself a higher view of his surroundings. Bigchill immediately took notice of a building on the Verg of collapse. Bigchill dropped to the ground and he immediately folded up his wings forming a poncho, giving him the appearance of a phantom.

Big Chill then noticed every time he breathed out, a extremely cold mist formed in the air, inhaling deeply Ben blew out to the support freezing it entirely and rooting it in place.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Another chapter done!**

 **Next Chapter: Ben vs the Teen Titans!**


	17. Chapter 17 (Ben vs TT part 1)

" _Attack!_ ", Robin yelled causing his team to charge towards the Omnitrix shapeshifter, Ben using his Necroffrigian powers, went Partially invisible and intagible and dissapeared into thin air. " _Where did he go?!_ ", Beast Boy questioned as Cyborg's left arm began to shift around and transform into an alternate device.

" _What are you doing Cyborg?"_ , Beast Boy asked as his partner walked infront of him to Big Chill's previous location.

" _Freeze mouth never left BB.",_ announced Cyborg " _He's right here infront of us."_

 _"That is correct..."_ , Responded Big Chill's omnious and cold voice " _I never left, but that simply dosen't matter... you can't hit me while I'm Intagible."_

Cyborg then shifted his opposite arm into a weapon resembling a cannon

" _Try this Moth Boy!_ ", he yelled as fired his Sonic cannon at the partially invisible Bigchill to discover that his Sonic Cannon Blast phased right through his body, Robin glared at this amazement.

" _What?!"_ , Yelled an dumfounded Cyborg.

" _What Did I just say?"_ questioned Big Chill, mocking the team. Out of nowhere, Cyborg was then slammed to the ground by a partially invisble force, with a metallic body making a hard thud, he quickly regained his footing and angrily balled up his fists.

" _YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD, THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!"_ , Cyborg roared as his Sonic Cannon begun to hum with energy again.

The female figure in the indigo cloak moved her arm across Cyborg pushing him back before stepping forward. " _That's enough Cyborg."_

The slits inside of her hood glowed white as she twisted her head to where Big Chill was lurking, " _I can sense your presence here."_

 _"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."_ She chanted " _Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."_ , the figure repeated

" _Is this some type of well..., Magic trick where you say the same stuff over and over?_ ", Ben asked confusionely, he already was able to take on A robotic man, a green boy around his age and a teenager dressed in a traffic light getup, so what could a female in a dark cloak do to him?

" ** _AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS_**!"

A pair of Dark Hands with sharp tips wrapped around the semi-invisble Big Chill and clawed at his invisible figure. To Ben's surprise, the Hands fuled with Dark Energy managed to harm him while he was still Intangible! Ben invouluntarly dropped his Invisiblity and fell to his knees and started gasping for air, this person definitely caught him off guard, how many more tricks did she have up her sleeve?

" _How-How did you do that?_ ", the stunned Necroffriggian as he chuckled wealky. He could see the figure roll her eyes through her cloak as she sighed.

" _Dark Magic can do many things if you know the secrets of it, surrender Big Chill."_

 _"Yes, you must participate in the surrending to us if you wish to not come under our harm the "Big Chill."_ , cheerfully added the tan skinned girl floating in the air.

" _How about...no._ ", The Alien responded before going Intagible and partially invisible again. " _Raven, do what you just did again quickly!_ ", yelled Robin from the sidelines.

 ** _"AZARATH METRION Z-"_** , Raven was the interrupted by Big Chill phasing through her body, encasing her in a thick block of ice rooting her in place.

" _I don't like hurting people, mainly girls so don't try me."_ , Big Chill warned to her hooded face before turning around to see Robin perform an acrobatic flip above him and quickly kicked him to the side away, Ben quickly regained his footing to see Robin use some type of equipment to attempt to melt the Ice off of Raven.

" _Do you honestly think a kick- a weak scrawny kick is going to put me down?"_ , Big Chill asked before giggling before his giggling turned into laughther.

" _No."_ , Robin answered simply " _It's what the weak and scrawny Kick left behind on your back..."_

Confused, Ben felt his back and felt two small bumps to the corner of one of his wings, he focused on his hearing and heard quickly paced beeps coming from the bumps, Big Chill turned to see Robin and his team run a few feet away from him, he put two and two together.

" _Oh Sh-"_ , was all Big Chill managed to get out before a small but concentrated explosion sent him flying over sixty feet in the air. The Necorffrigian then noticed a green pterodactyl flying above him holding Cyborg by his feet.

" _Drop me BB!",_ Cyborg commanded as then began to fall out of the sky towards Big Chill, at the last moment he turnt intagible, countering Cyborg's mettalic fist and incasing him in a block of ice. Big Chill then chased after the falling ice block he wasn't sure if "Cyborg" could survive a fall from an altitude this high, Big Chill digged his fingers in the ice block and left the frozen body of Cyborg to lay on the ground.

"Two down, three to go!", Ben noted to himself mentally as he took off into the air barely dodging boomerang like projectile's from Robin.

" _Listen...We got off on the wrong foot, I was just doing my job saving a building from collas_ -", was all Ben got to say before Robin cut him off

" _We was simply investigating what caused the collaspe and asked you to come in with us, you refused the thing is anyone can save a building from collaspe and claim to be a hero... like it our not, I'm bringing you in."_ interrupted Robin.

 _"And I took out two of "The Heavy Hitter's" from your team I Presume?",_ Big Chill interuppted with a smile back causing Robin to strike a nerve and grit his teeth at the alien.

" _Temporary Setback!",_ Robin yelled before taking a sprint towards Big Chill "Boy, Is he brave or just...stupid?wondered Big Chill before taking a deep Breath

" _Let's make this three!_ ", He yelled as prepared to fire " _Now Beast Boy!",_ Robin yelled as Ben suddenly felt two large and furry hands wrap around his arms holding him back, The Transformed Teen quickly looked up to see a Large Green Bear to growl and stare him down in his face.

Reaching Big Chill, Robin perfomed a backflip and let each of his feet slam into Big Chill's hooded face, emanting a painful groan from the alien. Beast Boy let go off Ben and let him fall down unto the ground

" _Where's Raven?_ ", demanded Robin looking directly at Beast Boy and which he shifted back to normal " _Using some sort of spell to heat herself up.",_ He quickly responded not wanting to face Robin's wrath. Using this as an Distraction Big Chill went intangible and phased through the ground which quickly gained Robin's attention.

" _I Didn't say LET GO OF HIM!"_ , Robin screamed at Beast Boy causing him to backup and awkwardly scratch his neck. " _Oops, I... Didn't know he could do that."_

 _"Go warmup Cyborg, That way we can track him down."_ Robin commanded in a low tone causing Beast Boy to run off.

" _And the objective I can take?"_ , Asked Starfire from behind Robin, causing him to quickly loose his edge.

" _You should Well erm... stay back."_ , Robin responded lowly causing Starfire to twist her head at an angle questionably " _There is a reason you don't want me to participate in the fighting?"_

 _"We um, don't need "collateral damage.",_ Responded Robin Before he ran off to find Raven.

 **Another MiniChapter Done!**

 **Ben vs The Teen Titans pt2 coming out next week!**

 **PREVIEWS**

 **"Woah, did that Moth just turn into some Fire Guy?"**

 **"It's rare to see a person or whatever this entity is shapeshift so effortlessly, I'm picking up only small traces of magic from him."**

 **"His powers aren't coming from Magic, maybe he's like you Beast Boy."**

 **"Stop Hitting yourself. Stop Hitting Yourself. Stop Hitting Yourself."**


	18. Chapter 18 Ben vs TT part 2

Robin pulled out a small blowtorch from his utility belt and went to work, slowy melting the ice of of the frozen chassis of Cyborg. Robin managed to melt three fourths of the ice off of the half mechanical being until Cyborg's robotic eye sparked to life.

" _Should-Should've reminded me that Big Chill could do that."_ , announced Cyborg since his awakening " _Suprsingly he caught me before I slammed into the ground."_

Focusing all of his Strength, Cyborg slowy made pieces of the ice break off for him before completing shattering the ice off of him. " _I think I'm going have to change out a few sensors, they are completely frozen over."_

" _Alright, lets bring in Big Chill.",_ commanded Robin before he and Cyborg went off to find this strange ice breathing moth man.

Ben dodged A massive tail from a thirty five feet T.Rex before swiping his clawed hands across Beast Boy's fast emanating a loud roar from him. Big Chill attempted to Freeze Beast Boy's feet until he was interrupted by a shot to his left wing from Cyborg's Sonic Cannon, the impact from the shot left the Necroffrigian flying into a building.

Ben groggily stood up with a groan before seeing Raven float right in front of him. Big Chill took a deep Breath the same time Raven started chanting a spell.

" _ **AZARATH**. **METRION**. **ZINTHOS**!", _Raven yelled while holding her hands outward as a stream of ice far below sub zero degrees rushed at her. The Sorceress shot out a stream of concentrated heat out of each her palms which soon collided with the ice.

The Result from the heat wave and ice colliding was an intense steam, it was almost as thick as smoke and it soon engulfed the area in a warm and misty fog.

"These people are really wearing me out, I see why Clark wanted me to join these people.", The Omnitrix Bearer thought to himself, he felt like he was running dangerously low on energy and he was, the Omnitrix probably barely enough energy for one more transformation, or at the most two.

" _AYY!"_ , Said Someone with a very distinctive voice which Big Chill quickly recognized " _Thanks for the save, I might go easy on you Ice Breath!",_ Cyborg, backed up by Beast Boy as a Green Gorilla rushed at Big Chill who soon did the same, they got closer and closer and at the very last moment Ben slapped the Omnitrix on his chest and engulfed himself in an Emerald light.

" _Woah!"_ , Said Beast Boy suprsingly " _Where'd he go?"_

Raven's eyes quickly illuminated white " _He's still here, his mana's different but we know he didn't teleport away, the question is, is he invisible like last time now?"_

As the Group talked,they failed to notice a small six inch entity stick and crawl across one of Cyborgs shoulder plates. The shoulder plate was moderately dented from the damaged Cyborg sustained previously from fighting the strange entity known as Big Chill. Grey Matter slightly lifted up the plate and slid in quickly. Ben inspected the many bundles of wires in Cyborg's arm and quickly went to work, cutting some connections reassembling them in a different order for his own devious purposes.

" _Maybe Big Chill has shrinking powers?"_ , Wondered Beast Boy and Raven scoffed

" _Not bad Beast Boy, maybe THERE is something useful in that skull of yours."_ , replied Raven

Cyborg sudddenly began twitching which became quickly noticed by Robin " _Whats wrong Cyborg, are your systems freezing over?"_

Cyborg looked his body up and down frantically " _No-No, It must b-be something else, My S-Sensors are o-Okay."_ , Out of nowhere Cyborg lunged at and punches His partner Beast Boy in the jaw, while simultaneously shifting his arm into and energy rifle and opened fire on Robin in which he somersaulted away.

" _Dude!, I'm on your side!"_ , Beast Boy yelled while swinging his hands up. " _Did you catch a Virus again or something like last time?"_ He Asked In concern for his friend, last time Cyborg was "sick" his body was used to broadcast a signal that could shut down all of the systems of Jump City and Beast Boy felt guilty ever since because he was the one that caused his best friend to get sick in the first place.

" _I can't stop the left side of my body!"_ , The cyborgnetic teen warned. Cyborg's robotic eye glowed briefly for a moment. " _Whatever's inside me is far too big to be a Virus, It's not effecting my systems, it's simply rearranging the connections from my arms!",_ Cyborg's arm then switched into his Sonic Cannon " _Watch Out Raven!"_

The blast quickly traveled to Raven who quickly retaliated and opened a portal which allowed her to remain un harmed.

" _Okay-The-Fun-Has-Just-Be-gun."_ , announced Cyborg in a very robotic manner before he stopped firing at his teammates in stood in place, He then begun ramming his fist repeatedly into his face. " _Stop Hitting Yourself- Stop Hitting Yourself- Stop Hitting Yourself."_ , Cyborg Said In a painfully long and monotonous voice. Beast Boy collapsed on the ground and then began laughing with tears streaming down his face.

" _Dude I know this is wrong but that's, JUST- HILARIOUS!"_ , The Animal shifter yelled before getting glared upon by Robin. " _Okay Okay, Sheesh you look after tall dark and brooding wayyyyyy too much."_

Cyborg reeled in his fist to punch himself once more until he used his other hand to stop his embarrassment. " _Guys, look for something in my Left arm plate!",_ he yelled as his left arm metallic plates popped open with a loud hiss, Once the smoke cleared a six inch humanoid resembling a bipedal frog stood holding bundles of wires together and appeared to be playing around with them, Beast Boy rusehed over and grabbed the creature and held up so his team could see.

" _Aaaaww... can we keep it_?", Beast Boy asked nochantly as the bipedal frog Alien struggled to free himself from Beast Boys grasp.

" _PUT ME DOWN!"_ , he yelled in a high pitched voice causing Raven to Bend over for a closer look, her eyes glowed white again as she investigated the strange creature.

" _This Thing, Is or used to be Big Chill."_ , She announces causing Robin to arch an eyebrow out of interest, how did this thing start out as a large moth and turn into a barely six inch bipedal frog?

" _Correct!, however the names Grey Matter now!"_ , the recently transformed Galvan yelled towards towards the group.

" _Why go from a large Ice Moth thing to a small talking frog?"_ , Beast Boy Asked while scratching his head.

Grey matter opened his mouth and Bit down on the animal shifters thumb causing him to yell out. Ben slapped down the Omnitrix on his back and hoped it would give him any Alien fit for the situation, Ben was engulfed in an Emerald light and the area soon followed.

" _HEATBLAST!"_ , The Pyronite yelled before staring down at the team, Robin then glared at Heatblast then his chest before making connections. " _Your Ben- aren't you?"_ , He Asked waiting for a response.

" _And You Just figured that out!?"_ , The Pyronite yelled back.

" _You can't blame me!, If you showed up in an more recognizable form none of this would have happened!"_ , Robin stated.

Ben felt like he needed to end this quickly, he felt as like he had minutes left before he transformed back to normal " _Look, I'll explain inside."_

The Trio and HeatBlast Then traveled to Titans Tower unaware a figure was watching them


	19. Chapter 19 Filler Chapter

Heatblast followed the Team to a large Island surrounded by a large body of water, the building was a 10 story building slightly resembling the shape of a 't'. Heatblast landed on the Titans landing deck and waited for his new teammates to let him in. The Omnitrix timed out on the shapeshifter returning Ben back to his normal form living him slightly disoriented, The Omnitrix Bearer waited a few mere moments until he heard the sound of a mechanical door sliding open followed by Robin greeting him and letting him in.

When Cyborg was presented to the Thirteen year old before him he was shocked in disbelief, How was this the person that took all of the Titans on besides Starfire with only two forms!? " _How did you know how my insides work?!"_ , Cyborg Asked Ben.

" _Let's just say Any type of Technology is Grey Matter's speciality."_ , replied Ben with a grin, Beast Boy patted down the couch wanting Ben to sit next to him and Ben took a seat down next to the animal shifter.

" _Okay."_ , Batman's protege said breaking the silence " _Where do your powers come from?"_

Ravens eyes glowed as she scanned Ben " _His powers aren't coming from magic, maybe he's like you Beast Boy."_

Ben looked dumbfounded at Robin, how could he and his team not know? Surely Batman would've told his old partner by now. " _It comes from this.",_ Said Ben as he raised his left arm for his team could see.

" _A watch?"_ , Asked Raven " _What type of Idiots do you take us for?"_

Ben face palmed and groaned " _It's called the Omnitrix, it contains the D.N.A of about a million Aliens when fully unlocked."_ , The rest of the Team gasped In shock while Raven slightly widened her eyes.

" _How long have you had it?"_

" _I had it about for three years by now."_

 _"What powers do you have?"_ , nervously asked Cyborg.

" _Well..."_ , Said the Shapeshifter grasping his chin " _I have Superspeed, Strength, Regeneration, Flight, Electricity, Elemental, Stamina, Intelligence, Durability, Technomancy, the list goes on and on, It'd be easier to make a list of what powers I don't have."_ Ben replied again

That was a shocker the team noted, from what Ben was speaking, he'd barely had an Aliens unlocked yet he possessed all of this power already.

" _OOO!, OOH!, let me borrow it!",_ Beast Boy yelled while holding Ben's left wrist. He gazed upon the Weird looking watch while disregarding Ben's personal space.

" _One: no, and Two It doesn't come off, it's a part of Me, Three, it's Code Locked to my DNA so only I can use it."_ , Ben responded while struggling to push Beast Boy off of him. Robin glared at Beast Boy causing him to calm down and remain in his seat.

" _Now, where do your powers come from?"_ , Ben asked.

 _"Batman's training.", Robin replied_

" _Genetic mutation from a formula my parents made.",_ Beast Boy Said next. Looking at Cyborg for his Answer

" _Cyborgnetic implants.",_ Cyborg Answered

 _Half Demon.",_ Raven Said while sitting down in an lotus position from across the room meditating.

 _"I hail from Tamaran.",_ Said Starfire before floating towards the kitchen causing the room to be filled

" _What's Wrong now?"_ , Ben asked causing Beast Boy to put on a serious face.

" _Oh, Joy!, we have a new member joining us!, we must celebrate with a feast!"_ , Starfire exclaimed Cheerfully, Ben shrugged, unaware of Starfire's cooking.

* * *

 _"We've managed to replicate The DNA from the cells of Ben's form he dubbed "GhostFreak",_ a short man in a brown shirt surrounded by a lab coat said looking under a microscope with a stern look.

" _Good, I want Intagible supersoilders in my Blackops Team by 3 weeks, make it happen and your pay check will be Tripled._ ", Waller Responded with her arms crossed while pacing back and forwards before turning to leave.

" _Just one more thing,_ The Scientist interuppted. _"Depending on how you take it, This May Be good news or bad news, We've managed to look at the sample DNA obtained and the results are simply... astonishing."_

" _Astonishing?"_ , She Asked as she raised a brow, with her Field researcher getting her attention

" _Me and my co-workers have a theory that... The DNA of this species can actually hold the memories and personality of the original individual._ " The Main Researcher explained looking up from the microscope and taking off his goggles.

" _So your telling me That, that boy wasn't controlling the creature?, he operated on his own and slaughtered the team, Make One Clone and find its weakness, we don't want a whole black ops of invisible super soilders to turn against us."_ Amanda ordered before picking up the swift but sharp sound of un-sheathing Of a sword. She turned around and fired her gun into the darkness while her researcher cowered Behind her.

" _Thats no way to greet an employee..."_ , Slade's Omnipresent voice bounced around the walls before he walked out of the Shadows and stood face to face with the main operator of CADMUS.

" _Why are you not back at the Watchtower, or spying on Tennyson?",_ Waller asked as she balled up her fists looking as she was preparing to strike.

" _Question... Wised up."_ , Slade Said as he slid up his mask, Waller stated Daggers into The Terminator's eyes but he didn't stand down, he wasn't afraid of her, he was the equivalent to the Batman himself with some added abilities and even beat him a few times.

" _Make him silent, get someone to impersonate him, if he disappears we don't won't anyone asking any Questions."_ She commanded before crossing her arms again.

" _No need for that, no one will believe him or how I got up there, Wayne believes he's invincible with his 2nd grade Tech Shit."_

Amanda silently grabbed her chin as he wondered, why was he here if he had nothing else to report until her thoughts were broken by Slade opening up his hand and putting a small object in hers.

" _Tranqulizer dart I shot Tennyson with, has a few dabs of blood cells on it but I believe his skin Cells are more important, I took it back from Wayne's lab. He's so over worked he won't suspect it's missing till much...much later."_

The commander smiled as she gave the dart to the Scientist and turned around to see that Deathstroke had disappeared and she scoffed. _"Move project:"Invisible Men" to a secondary priority and create a new project from the sample on this dart."_ She commanded as her lead Scientist went to work on the computer.

" _Yes ma'am , but what should we call this new first priority?"_ , He Asked while pausing his work.

" _X...Weapon X"_


	20. Chapter 20

After Ben poliiety refused Starfire's cooking, while he did have experience tasting his Grandfather's meals while on summer vacation, on taste of Starfire's cooking made him gag and rush to the bathroom. He came back to the dinner room table where she kept insisting him finishing his meal and moving on to desert, Robin saved him and led Ben down the hallway, there he was introduced to a lone room to the right of Cyborg's room. He was gaven his own personal pass code which he entered in his door.

"4-4-1-0", Ben typed the combination in the key pad and the door clicked before sliding open. The room was fairly small one, it had a decently sized bed that stood close to the wall, across the bed was a wood drawer. Ben turned to his left an saw a small bathroom with a shower included.

Ben jumped onto the bed and layed down and relaxed before drifting to sleep, multiple transformations in a row always gave Ben fatigue and made him weaker. His mind drifted to other things in his peaceful slumber while the rest of the team kept on with their daily routines.

" _I can't believe we have another Shapeshifter on the team!"_ , Beast Boy yelled as he pumped his fists into the energetically. He was excited as he already knew that he and Ben would most likely have many things in common to discuss about, Video games, comics, movies, and action figures. This was going to be a blast!, he thought to himself as he could get Cyborg to get a new controller for their Gamestation Pro.

" _Two Energetic Shapeshifters That likes the color green... isn't that great?"_ , Raven asked herself sarcastically across the room while Beast Boy and Cyborg played on their Game System from the couch.

" _Now who are you talking to?"_ Beast Boy Asked jokingly over the sounds of the TV " _I haven't even said anything annoying yet and you're already tensed up Rave."_

" _Because..."_ ,Said Raven trying to find something to excuse talking to herself " _You Know what...forget it..."_ The Empath announced angrily as she floated out of the room and disappeared down the hallway causing Beast Boy to lose attention from the console granting Cyborg the advantage and causing him to win the round.

" _I Win! BOOYAH!",_ Cyborg cheered causing Beast Boy to toss his controller on the floor and pull his hair angrily.

" _Jeeez, I wonder who peed in her herbal tea.",_ The Animal Shapeshifter Said while scratching his hair before starting another round with Cyborg again, he wouldn't let Raven suddenly acting Odd distract him from beating Victor's new high score.

Raven walked down the hallway slowy where she felt a brief glimpse of someones emotions. Fear. Rage. Envy. Loss.

Raven grabbed her head and softly groaned as she felt the presence of someone's emotions grow stronger. Raven walked slower down the hallway attempting to get into her room, She would have to meditate and calm herself down to return herself into a more mellow state. She paused as she saw Ben's door creaked partially open and the Empath decided to investigate further and stared into his room. There she saw him, Ben was on top of his bed, lying down on his back and the sounds of his soft snores interrupted the room.

" _So this is where all the Agony is coming from...",_ Raven noted before entering the room and withnessing Ben turn in his sleep. Raven noted her options she could approach and wake Ben and ask him what's wrong. Or she could leave him be, at most Ben was having a simple nightmare and Raven could just leave him to meditate. The demonic Empath chose option two and left Ben alone to his own sleep. He'd need it, especially when he hears about how early in the morning he would need to wake up for Damien's, late night through morning Patrol followed by an intense training regime. Before turning to leave, Raven took a glance at Ben and looked upon his exposed left wrist- The Omnitrix. Trying to get a better look, She then crouched down and looked at the strange device and watched as it hummed and produced a dim Emerald light illuminating the room slightly. Raven then stood back up and exited out the door, it was then engulfed in dark energy as it silently shut.

The Empath Of Azarath traveled to her room where she sat down in an lotus position and began to meditate for several hours, she began to calm her emotions and set them back to a neutral state and prepared for her and the teams next mission.

* * *

Gotham City- Batcave

Bruce sat in his chair as he worked at the Batcomputer, he's been working for several hours as he put a few more pieces of Ben's identity into the System.

Name: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Prince)

Age: 13

Guardian/s: Diana Prince

Parent/s: Unknown, Assumingly Deceased

Education: Jump City middle

Occupation: N/A

Submitting his work, Bruce tapped a button on the side of the keyboard and the revving of the Batmobile was heard as it rolled by and stopped right in front of him. Bruce lowered his cowl as the Batman became prepared for another Night in Gotham city.

" _Incoming call from Commisoner Gordon."_ , said the Batcave through the Batmobiles wirless link. Batman pushed a button to the side and answered the call.

" _Jim."_ , Batman answered in his gruff and dark voice.

" _Batman, Bane and Scarecrow have escaped Arkham Asylum fifteen minutes ago."_ Said Commissioner Gordon's voice from the speaker " _I don't know how but that some how quickly arrived at the Old GCPD building and are attacking staff."_

Batman glared as he heard the two names of his most gruesome memories, Bane had discovered who Batman really was behind the mask and had caused a facility wide escape of Arkham Asylum, it took Bruce months to round most of the escaped criminals up and when he was worn down Bane struck, Bruce was unaware for the sheer of the luchador themed wrestler, Bane critically injured Bruce in the past by breaking his back and paralyzing him for weeks. Not able to be Batman Nightwing had to temporarily take up the mantle until he recovered. The Dark Knight then thought about Scarecrow, in some ways he was better and in other ways, he was much... much worse. Scarecrow was absolutely deadly with his concoction called "Fear Gas", when Bruce was first exposed to it he relived the Crime Alley Incident in a horrific and twisted way, he saw the hallucination of his parents and they disowned him and called him a failure to Wayne name and inheritance. With enough help from Dick, Bruce successfully fought it off and focused on taking down Crane. Since his admitting to Blackgate then Arkham Asylum, whenever the Batman planned to face off against Scarecrow he would always bring a spare gas mask wth him, but that wouldn't stop Crane from attempting to make Bruce relive the incident in crime alley over and over from many years ago.

" _I'm on it."_

" _This is going to be much harder Batman."_ Replied the Commissioner again " _Bane's New venom formula actually increases his strength as time goes on, rumor has it that he and Crane collaborated weeks ago to develop this new formula."_

Bruce engaged the Batmobile's auto pilot while adding nitrous to the engine, the vehicle became a black blur as it raced down the streets at high speeds.

Timeskip GCPD building

The Amored car skidded to a halt as it rolled to the side of the original GCPD building. The top of the Batmobile's top flung open up with a hiss as Batman vaulted over and out of the vehicle and landing on his feet.

Upon hearing loud gun shots, Batman acted quickly and tried to push open the door but to his surprise the door was locked shut! Bruce then recollected his options, he could use his explosive Gel and blow the door down from the hinges but the sound of the blast would be guaranteed to Alert Bane and Scarecrow that he was here, but that wasn't how the Batman worked he worked in the shadows with his enemies unaware of his presence until HE wanted them to know that he was there.

Bruce looked for any alternative opening Into the building and saw a small grate leading underneath the walls.

Bruce tapped the Bat logo on his chest before entering the building.

* * *

Titans Tower, Jumpcity

Ben recently woke up a few moments ago in the same position in his bed that he went to sleep in half an hour ago, deciding to do something productive now that he woke up, Ben, Now transformed as Greymatter worked on the Core of the Omnitrix to make a few modifications for an easier upgrade path in the future. Being Ben's smartest Alien, The Galvan thought and planned on the creation of a function in the Omnitrix that allowed his aliens to become more powerful should he need theorized he could somehow hyper evolve his aliens and grant them new abilities and powers. The Omnitrix Bearer has been thinking this way ever since he's been reading up on the rogue gallery in this Universe that the League provided him with. So far Ben was able to improve upon the feature in the Omnitrix that connected it to his brain. He Wasn't able to unlock master Control but he was able to make it so that His Transformations last a minute or two longer but the recharge time would be much faster. The other feature was no where near finished and Ben wasn't entirely sure it would work, Ben created a small ovaular bead slightly bigger than his thumb. Flipping off the scratch-guard and then the faceplate Ben carefully placed the metallic bead inside the bottom of the Omnitrix core before reattaching the Faceplate and scratch guard back to the Omnitrix before it reactivated itself automatically.

Using a trick that his older self taught him about voice command functions of the Omnitrix, Ben spoke.

" _Alright, here goes."_

 _"Omnitrix, status report.",_ Ben Said while raising his left wrist and speaking into it.

" _New Function aquired."_ The Omnitrix replied using Ben's voice in a synthesized tone. " _Latest Function recently installed has ability to Mutate and evolve DNA samples at a simulated rate of approximately 1 million years, Progam is called the HyperEvo Function."_

" _Ummm, Omnitrix!, Enable HyperEvo Function!"_ , Ben yelled as his left wrist was then enveloped in a green light.

" _Program now on standby for select samples.",_ The Omnitrix Responded alerting Ben that the first part of his modification to the Omnitrix worked. Ben was now able to to tell that the Omnitrix detected the extra component he made for it, now the second part of the test was about to begin, did it work?

Ben adjusted the dial on the Omnitrix and chose the selected Alien he wanted " _Alright, here goes!"_ , The Alien Teen said to himself before he slammed down the core and engulfed his room in Emerald light.


	21. Notice for this account

Due to losing temporarily moving access to my original Email address I will have an alt account just Incase I lose to access to my main account to "Thatguy47" until then I will continue working on both of my current stories with the two of my accounts, peace out and until next time.


End file.
